真実の恋
by Orange's Caramel
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura akan segera menikah namun, sebuah kecelakaan menyebabkan Sasuke menghilang dan hilang ingatan. Hinata yang selama ini merawat Sasuke dan tanpa mereka sadari cinta datang dan mengartikan sebuah cinta yang sebenarnya. "Bagaimana jika aku memberimu sebuah nama?"/"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"/Only 2 shoot.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : OOC, OC, TYPO, DLL**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Hinata x Naruto x Sakura**

**Discl. : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita kini tengah tersenyum senang, aura bahagia yang dia pancarkan begitu terasa. Sudah hampir 15 menit dirinya masih memandang ke cermin besar dihadapannya.

Gaun pengantin berwarna putih gading yang dia kenakan terlihat begitu serasi dengan dirinya.

Sungguh wanita itu terlihat sangat senang. Hari yang telah dia mimpikan sejak kecil akan segera terwujud.

"Sakura-San.." Seorang wanita lain yang lebih dewasa keluar dari sebuah ruangan dan membawa sebuah kotak perhiasan besar.

"Shizune-San.." Sakura tersenyum menyambut kehadiran Shizune.

"Bagaimana dengan kalung ini? Aku menjamin 100%, kamu akan semakin terlihat cantik." Shizune membuka kotak perhiasan yang dibawanya dan menampilkan sebuah kalung mutiara.

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Aku bantu pakaikan." Shizune mengambil kalung itu dan mengenakannya pada leher putih Sakura.

"Terima kasih."

"Selesai." Ucap Shizune tersenyum senang.

Sakura meraba pelan kalung itu dan dia tersenyum tipis. Sekali lagi dia melihat dirinya melalui cermin besar dihadapannya.

"Kamu terlihat sangat cantik Sakura-San." Shizune berujar senang.

Sakura hanya tersenyum malu.

"Aku pastikan kamu akan menjadi pengantin wanita paling cantik di dunia dan sungguh Sasuke-San sangat beruntung dapat memilikimu sebagai pendamping hidupnya."

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan Shizune.

'Aku yang sebenarnya beruntung karena memiliki Sasuke-Kun.' Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Eh, Sasuke-San tidak menemanimu?" Shizune akhirnya sadar bahwa hanya Sakura yang hari ini datang.

"Dia masih ada pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan. Sasuke-Kun berjanji lusa akan datang bersama."

"Begitu.." Shizune terlihat berpikir. "Aku akan menyambut kalian dengan senang hati, jadi datang saja kapanpun kalian mau." Shizune kembali tersenyum.

"Hmm.. Terima kasih Shizune-San."

.

.

.

Seorang pria kini tengah mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. Jalanan yang dilaluinya memang terlihat sepi dan dia cukup ahli mengendarai mobilnya dalam kecepatan seperti ini.

Tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya.

Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru tua.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis saat kotaknya terbuka.

Sebuah cincin emas putih dengan mutiara bening kecil menghiasi cincin itu. 'Cinta Sejati' itulah nama cincin yang tengah dia pegang. Dia membeli cincin itu tadi pagi pada sebuah toko perhiasan.

Dirinya tersenyum saat mendapati cincin manis ini untuk kekasihnya dan anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah permintaan maaf karena dirinya tidak dapat ikut menemani saat mencoba baju pengantin hari ini.

Rasa tidak sabar ingin segera kembali dan memberikan kejutan, dia kembali menginjak gas lebih dalam dan mobilnya melaju semakin cepat. Dirinya tidak sadar sebuah batu besar tergeletak dijalanan yang sedang dia lalui. Ban mobilnya terselip batu dan membuatnya sedikit terlonjak, menyebabkan kotak yang dipegang terpental jatuh ke bawah mobil.

"Tch."

Tangannya segera meraba-meraba ke bawah dan dia membagi pengelihatannya menjadi dua arah, ke bawah untuk mencari kotak cincin dan ke depan untuk memastikan tidak ada kendaraan lain di depannya.

Senyum tipis terlihat jelas saat dirinya berhasil menemukan kotak yang dia cari. Kotak itu terjatuh tidak jauh dari pedal gas. Pandangannya mulai tidak fokus ke depan, dengan reflek pula dia tidak sadar telah mengambil posisi berlawanan.

Pandangannya kembali fokus ke depan saat kotak yang dia cari sudah berada di tangannya kembali namun, sebuah truk dengan kecepatan cukup kencang melaju di hadapannya. Dirinya kembali terkejut dan membanting setirnya kuat-kuat kearah jalur sebenarnya. Tetapi karena mobilnya terlalu kencang tabrakan pun tak terhindarkan.

Mobil hitam milik pria itu menabrak pembatas jalan dan sialnya terjun ke dalam jurang. Katakan pria itu cukup beruntung dapat segera keluar dari dalam mobil sebelum mobilnya menabrak dasar jurang dan meledak. Posisinya terjatuh dengan mobilnya cukup jauh, sehingga dia tidak terkena akibat dari ledakan mobilnya.

Pria itu juga tidak bisa dikatakan selamat juga karena kepalanya terbentur sebuah batu saat terjatuh ke tanah.

"Sa-Sakura." Hanya itu yang dia ucapkan sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

Supir truk yang menyaksikan kejadian itu segera pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian, dirinya takut dianggap sebagai penjahat, padahal memang dirinya tidak bersalah.

.

.

.

"Okaasan, lihat ini.. Sepertinya makanan ini terlihat enak untuk kita sajikan nanti." Sakura menyerahkan sebuah buku menu makanan kepada Mikoto.

"Okaasan terserah selera kalian saja. Apapun yang kalian pesan, Okaasan akan suka." Mikoto tersenyum bahagia sesaat, kemudian kembali diam.

"Okaasan kenapa? Sepertinya hari ini sedang tidak terlihat bersemangat, Okaasan tidak enak badan?" Tanya Sakura khawatir dan menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Mikoto.

Mikoto menggeleng lemah "Hanya saja Okaasan merasakan firasat buruk sejak tadi pagi. Ada apa ini?" Ujar Mikoto lemah.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut " Itu hanya firasat saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Sakura menghibur.

Mikoto kembali tersenyum.

**Triilll.. Triilll..**

Sakura menyadari telepon rumah berdering dan meminta ijin Mikoto untuk mengangkatnya.

"Hallo.."

"Selamat sore, kami dari kepolisian pusat. Benarkah ini dengan kediaman Uchiha?"

"Iya benar.. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu, apakah anda mengenali mobil hitam metalik dengan plat nomor xxxx?"

"I-Iya.. Saya kenal, ada apa dengan mobil Sasuke-Kun?" Tanya Sakura semakin khawatir, tiba-tiba perasaan buruk menyerangnya.

Sakura dapat mendengar polisi itu menghela nafas pendek.

"Saya ingin mengabarkan kabar buruk. Mobil yang Sasuke-San kendarai mengalami kecelakaan di perbatasan Tokyo dan Konoha. Mobilnya jatuh ke dalam jurang dan meledak, saat ini ka-."

Sakura jatuh lemas ke lantai, ganggang telepon yang tadi masih dia pegang ikut terlepas. Dia merasa seluruh tulang-tulangnya terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Sa-Sakura? Ada apa? Siapa yang menelepon?" Mikoto menghampiri Sakura dengan khawatir.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke-Kun.." Sakura menangis, bahkan dia tidak sanggup untuk berbicara.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke-Kun? Kenapa Sakura?" Mikoto menyimpulkan semua firasat buruknya menjadi kenyataan.

"Sa-Sasuke-Kun mengalami kecelakaan." Sakura berujar lemah.

Pandangannya kosong dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Mikoto menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Sa-Sasuke-Kun.. A-Anakku.." Mikoto segera berdiri dan berlari keluar rumah.

"O-Okaasan.." Sakura hanya dapat terdiam melihat, sungguh tubuhnya tidak dapat dia gerakkan.

"Bibi ada apa?" Naruto datang di saat yang tepat sebelum Mikoto benar-benar keluar.

"Ke-Kenapa bibi menangis?" Naruto menahan pundak Mikoto. Dia mencium ada yang tidak beres.

"Na-Naruto.." Kali ini Mikoto yang merosot jatuh.

Dengan sigap Naruto berhasil menahannya.

"Sa-Sasuke."

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" Naruto semakin terlihat bingung.

"Sasuke kecelakaan." Mikoto menangis sejadinya dipelukan Naruto.

"A-Apa?" Naruto masih tidak percaya.

"Bibi.." Naruto menggoyangkan tubuh Mikoto karena tidak merasakan gerakan lagi.

Mikoto pingsan.

Naruto segera membawa Mikoto masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia dapat melihat Sakura yang menangis di lantai ruang tamu.

Naruto segera melangkah menuju kamar Mikoto yang meminta Bibi Chiyo untuk mengawasi Mikoto.

Naruto kembali menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan.." Naruto berujar sedih.

"Sa-Sasuke-Kun.. Naruto."

Naruto segera memeluk Sakura. Sungguh Naruto tidak tahan melihat Sakura yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Aku akan segera menghubungi polisi untuk memastikan keadaannya." Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Sakura.

Sakura masih menangis dalam pelukan Naruto. Dia tidak percaya hari ini akan ada.

"Aku akan membawa Sasuke pulang." Naruto terlihat tidak begitu yakin tetapi mungkin ini akan sedikit menguatkan Sakura.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Jangan menangis ku mohon." Naruto menghapus air mata Sakura.

"A-Aku ikut."

"Tidak.. Kamu harus menunggu dan temani bibi, saat ini dia sangat membutuhkanmu. Jadi, tunggulah kabar dariku." Naruto menatap Sakura penuh keyakinan.

Dia membantu Sakura untuk duduk di sofa dan kembali berlutut dihadapan Sakura.

"Jangan menangis lagi, kumohon, terlebih dihadapan bibi." Setidaknya ucapan Naruto benar untuk tidak menangis terutama dihadapan Mikoto.

"Ku-Ku mohon Naruto, berikan kabar baik saat kamu pulang nanti." Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto memohon.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Sasuke itu kuat, dia pasti selamat. Aku pergi sekarang." Naruto segera meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

.

Naruto segera mendatangi tempat kejadian setelah mendapat informasi mengenai kecelakaan mobil Sasuke. Disana perasaannya campur aduk. Mobil Sasuke hancur tidak bersisa dan gosong akibat ledakan.

Polisi memberitahukan belum menemukan mayat Sasuke sejauh ini. Ada berbagai kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi, antara hidup dan mati. Polisi beranggapan Sasuke tenggelam atau mungkin hanyut di sungai dekat tempat kejadian. Kemungkinan Sasuke berhasil keluar dari dalam mobil sebelum benar-benar jatuh dalam jurang. Namun posisi dimana dia terjatuh masih belum diketahui.

Polisi hanya menemukan sebuah dompet di tempat kejadian dan itu sudah dipastikan milik Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Polisi berkata jika dalam 3 hari belum dapat ditemukan, maka mereka akan mengambil kesimpulan Sasuke sudah meninggal.

Naruto tidak tahu harus mengabarkan apa kepada Mikoto dan Sakura. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit saat ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan tertatih-tatih karena luka yang dia alami cukup berat. Dia bahkan tidak sadar dirinya siapa dan kenapa dia bisa seperti ini.

Kepalanya terasa berat. Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah karena kelelahan dan kehausan. Dia hanya tahu sebuah kotak kecil digenggamannya saat dia tersadar dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam saku jasnya. Dia tidak tahu itu untuk siapa.

Sasuke kembali berjalan berharap menemukan seseorang yang dapat menolongnya, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali pingsan di jalanan karena benar-benar kelelahan.

.

.

.

Hinata dan kiba sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit hewan. Hari mulai gelap. Jalanan sekitar Konoha juga terlihat sepi seperti setiap harinya. Kiba melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Meskipun begitu Kiba paham mengenai 'Biarkan pelan, asalkan selamat', apalagi kini dia membawa serta temannya.

"Hinata besok temani aku lagi ya menjenguk Akamaru." Kiba memohon.

Hinata menatap Kiba "Hm.. Aku tidak ja-."

Hinata bisa merasakan tubuhnya tertarik ke depan karena Kiba tiba-tiba menginjak rem kuat.

"A-Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata melihat Kiba yang juga terlihat ketakutan.

Kiba menunjuk mobil depannya.

"A-Ada orang pingsan tepat di depan mobilku." Kiba segera membuka pintu dan disusul Hinata.

Mereka berdua memekik kaget.

"Astaga."

"A-Ayo kita bawa ke rumah sakit." Hinata meminta Kiba untuk membantunya mengangkat tubuh Sasuke yang penuh luka ke dalam mobil kiba.

Hinata menjadi duduk di belakang dan memegangi tubuh Sasuke. Dia dapat melihat darah dikepala yang sudah mengering.

.

.

.

Sasuke segera ditangani oleh pihak medis saat tiba di rumah sakit. Tidak terlalu besar tetapi mereka cukup ahli.

Hinata dan Kiba menanti dengan was-was di ruang tunggu. Mereka tidak mengenal orang itu, melihatnya saja belum pernah dan mereka hanya berharap orang yang mereka tolong akan baik-baik saja.

Seorang dokter wanita keluar dari ruangan UGD.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Tsunade-San?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Dia baik-baik saja, kondisinya cukup bagus. Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja?" Tanya Kiba yang mulai tidak sabaran.

Tsunade memberikan tatapan sinis kepada Kiba karena sifat tidak sabarannya itu. Dia menghela nafas.

"Kepalanya terbentur cukup keras, aku takut dia akan mengalami hilang ingatan." Lanjut Tsunade.

Hinata dan Kiba sama-sama terdiam.

"Apa kalian mengenalnya?" Tanya Tsunade lagi.

Hinata dan Kiba sama-sama menggeleng kepalanya.

"Kalian bisa membawanya pulang karena kondisinya baik-baik saja, hanya kepalanya saja yang terluka. Usahakan dia berada dirumah yang tepat." Tsunade menatap Kiba sinis.

Mereka cukup mengerti, saat ini hanya rumah Hinata yang dapat dijadikan sebagai tempat untuk merawat Sasuke. Rumah Kiba? Ah, jangan katakan. Makanan anjing berserakan dimana-mana, sungguh tidak cocok untuk tempat merawat orang sakit.

"Aku mengerti." Ujar Kiba kesal.

"Aku akan memberikan resep obat, jika dia sudah siuman mungkin kalian bisa membawanya kembali untuk melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut."

"Baik.. Terima kasih banyak Tsunade-San."

Hinata dan Kiba mengurus biaya pemeriksaan dan menebus obat yang sudah Tsunade berikan. Saat ini mereka kembali ke rumah Hinata dengan membawa Sasuke yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Naruto dapat melihat raut kesedihan dari Mikoto dan Sakura. Dia kecewa tidak berhasil membawa kabar baik, terlebih hilangnya Sasuke lebih buruk daripada jika Sasuke telah meninggal karena meninggalkan ketidakpastian yang menyiksa.

"Maafkan aku." Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Naruto meminta maaf kepada Mikoto dan Sakura.

Mikoto hanya terdiam. Dia tidak menyangka dirinya akan ditinggal sendiri oleh keluarganya. Kembali Mikoto menangis.

Sakura memeluk Mikoto.

"Okaasan.." Sakura berniat menghibur Mikoto meskipun semua orang tahu usahanya sia-sia.

Malam ini dan seterusnya kediaman Uchiha akan diliputi aura kesedihan.

.

.

.

Hinata menidurkan Sasuke di kamar peninggalan kakak laki-lakinya, Neji. Dibantu oleh Kiba yang membopong tubuh Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Kiba-Kun."

"Tenang saja Hinata, kita yang sama-sama menemukannya, jadi aku turut bertanggung jawab membantumu." Kiba menyengir.

"Hari sudah malam, kamu mau menginap disini atau pulang?" Hinata menawarkan pilihan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang. Aku harus merapikan peralatan Akamaru untuk besok."

"Baiklah.. Sepertinya besok aku tidak dapat menemanimu.. Maaf."

"Hehe.. Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pergi sendiri, lagipula kamu harus mengawasinya juga."

"Hm.."

"Baiklah jika begitu, aku permisi."

Hinata mengantarkan kepergian Kiba dan menutup pintunya. Dia kembali melangkah ke dalam kamar Neji untuk sekedar memeriksakan keadaan Sasuke dan setelah itu kembali berlalu menuju kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ketiga sejak kecelakaan Sasuke dan menyebabkan Sasuke menghilang tidak ada kabar. Polisi sudah menyerah dan meminta maaf kepada Mikoto, Naruto dan Sakura karena pencarian mereka berakhir dengan sia-sia. Untuk dari itu sesuai dengan keputusan mereka menganggap Sasuke telah meninggal, meskipun Sakura tidak menyetujuinya. Dia tidak mau begitu saja menganggap Sasuke telah meninggal sebelum benar melihat jasadnya.

Tetapi sekali lagi, keputusan telah dibuat dan Mikoto telah merelakannya.

.

.

.

Hinata masih terus menjaga –Sasuke- orang dia temukan dijalan saat bersama Kiba. Saat ini masih belum ada tanda-tanda orang itu akan segera bangun. Mau tidak mau, Hinata tidak pergi berjualan dan terus merawat Sasuke sambil membuat aksesoris untuk dia jual.

Malam ini seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Masih belum ada tanda yang membuat Hinata yakin orang yang dia temukan akan segera sadar.

Hinata hanya memohon kepada Kami-Sama untuk segera membangunkan orang ini.

Tidak sampai 5 menit dia berdoa, ada pergerakan ringan dari tangan Sasuke.

Hinata menyadarinya dan segera merapatkan tubuhnya ke ranjang.

Sasuke sudah sadar.

"Hei.." Sapa Hinata saat Sasuke sudah benar-benar tersadar.

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Dimana ini? Siapa kamu? Dan.." Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Hm?"

"Siapa kamu?" lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata tidak terkejut karena seperti yang Tsunade katakan, kemungkinan orang dihadapannya ini akan mengalami hilang ingatan akibat benturan dikepalanya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, bukan mengejek tetapi bersyukur karena sepertinya keadaan Sasuke benar-benar baik walaupun dia hilang ingatan.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kamu siapa." Hinata berujar sedih.

"Aku menemukanmu pingsan di jalan dan merawatmu. Ini rumahku dan namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal."

Sasuke masih memilih diam.

"Maaf.. Aku tidak bisa membantu lebih banyak mengenai siapa kamu karena kamu tidak meninggalkan identitas diri dan hanya ada sebuah kotak kecil."

Hinata mengambilnya dari dalam lemari samping ranjang dan menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambilnya dan melihat cukup lama kotak itu.

Dia ingat itu kotak yang dia temukan saat dirinya sedang terluka entah karena apa.

"Hei.. Bagaimana jika aku memberimu sebuah nama?" Hinata memberi usul.

"Hm?" Sasuke menaikkan alinya.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Hinata terlihat senang dengan nama itu.

"Naruto?" Sasuke mengulangi nama pemberian Hinata.

"Hm." Hinata mengangguk senang.

"Kamu tidak suka?" Tanya Hinata sedikit kecewa. Dia memang tidak terlalu berbakat memberikan nama.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Hinata kembali tersenyum kembali "Baiklah, mulai hari ini aku akan memanggilmu Naruto-Kun." Lanjut Hinata.

Sasuke hanya diam melihat Hinata tersenyum. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang asing dan baru dalam hidupnya. Seperti seorang bayi yang baru terlahir, dengan kenangan baru tentunya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kamu buat? Ini sudah malam. Bukankah besok kamu masih harus pergi berjualan? Mau ku bantu?" Tanya Sasuke panjang lebar.

Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak Sasuke tinggal bersamanya. Hinata bahkan sudah dekat dengan Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya. Hinata bahkan mengenalkan Sasuke sebagai Naruto kepada semua teman-teman dan tetangganya.

"Ini harus segera diselesaikan." Hinata kembali membuat aksesoris.

"Biar ku bantu." Sasuke ikut duduk dihadapan Hinata.

"Tidak perlu, sedikit lagi akan selesai."

Hinata tersenyum senang dengan Sasuke yang masih memperhatikannya. Tiba-tiba dia menyerahkan gantungan aksesoris yang baru selesai dibuatnya ke hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terlihat bingung.

"Untukmu." Ucap Hinata senang.

"Hm? Maksudnya?"

"Aku membuatkannya untukmu, ini adalah jimat keberuntungan. Semoga Naruto-Kun selalu diikuti keberuntungan." Hinata mengambil tangan Sasuke dan menyerahkan gantungan itu ke tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat gantungan itu. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Hinata turut tersenyum senang menyadari Sasuke menyukai pemberiannya.

.

.

.

Sakura terjebak dalam dimensi ruang serba putih. Dia mengenakan gaun pengantin. Sakura terlihat kebingungan. Dia berlari berusaha mencari jalan keluar.

Terus dan terus berlari tetapi ruangan itu masih sama, seolah dia berlari di tempat. Sakura mulai menangis ketakutan.

"Sasuke-Kun." Dia memanggil Sasuke.

"Sakura."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya mencari asal suara yang sangat dia yakini sebagai suara Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun.. Dimana kamu?" Sakura kembali melihat sekelilingnya yang memang tidak berubah.

"Sakura, aku disini." Lagi terdengar.

Sakura berlari lurus dan dia melihat sosok Sasuke yang berdiri dengan jas putih.

"Sa-Sasuke-Kun." Sakura tersenyum.

Dia berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sasuke namun, semakin dia melangkah mendekat, Sasuke semakin menjauh.

"Sasuke-Kun jangan pergi." Kali ini Sakura memilih berlari untuk menggapai Sasuke.

Sasuke memanjangkan tangannya seolah ingin meraih tangan Sakura namun sekali lagi semakin Sakura mendekat, maka semakin jauh Sasuke.

Sakura terjatuh dan Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Sasuke-Kun." Sakura berujar sendu dan kembali menangis.

Seketika ruangan putih itu menjadi gelap.

"Sakura.."

"Sakura-Chan.."

Sakura membuka matanya.

Sebuah mimpi buruk yang begitu nyata.

"Kamu mimpi buruk?" Tanya Naruto khawatir begitu melihat Sakura yang tertidur tidak tenang.

Sakura kembali menghela nafas lelah.

"Kita sudah sampai." Naruto melepaskan _seat belt_.

"Naruto.."

"Ada apa?" Naruto menatap Sakura yang tidak menatapnya.

"Aku merasa Sasuke-Kun masih hidup.." Sakura menatap Naruto serius.

"Sakura-Chan." Naruto terlihat bingung.

"Percayalah padaku Naruto." Sakura mencengkram baju Naruto dan sedikit mengguncangnya.

"Aku sangat yakin Sasuke-Kun masih hidup, di-dia hanya tidak tahu jalan pulang." Sakura kembali menangis.

Naruto segera memeluk Sakura dan membelai pelan punggungnya.

"Kumohon Naruto percayalah padaku.. Aku tidak bohong.. Firasatku mengatakan Sasuke masih hidup dan dia sedang tersesat." Sakura berucap sambil terisak.

"Aku percaya Sakura-Chan."

Sakura melepas pelukan itu dan menatap Naruto lekat dengan air mata yang terus berlinang keluar "Berjanjilah padaku Naruto. Berjanjilah.." Sakura mengguncang Naruto.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk mencari Sasuke.."

Naruto yang memang tidak tahan melihat Sakura, sahabat dan orang yang dia cintai menangis kembali memeluk Sakura.

"Ya.. Aku berjanji akan menemukan Sasuke." Sakit memang untuk Naruto.

'Berjanjilah padaku Naruto, bawa Sasuke-Kun kembali.'

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat, tidak terasa waktu sudah berlalu selama dua minggu sejak Sasuke tinggal bersama dengan Hinata.

Hinata selalu berpikir Sasuke itu bukan orang sembarangan. Terbukti dia dapat memberikan berbagai ide untuk aksesoris Hinata. Tetapi Hinata mengakui merasa nyaman dan senang dengan kehadiran Sasuke di hari-harinya sekarang.

"Belum tidur?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh.. Belum.." Hinata tersenyum menyadari kehadiran Sasuke.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke ikut duduk disamping Hinata.

Kini mereka tengah berada di atas atap rumah Hinata.

"Ini adalah tempat favoritku disaat sedang lelah." Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Dan pemandangan malam ini terlihat sangat indah." Lanjut Hinata menunjuk langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang.

Sasuke ikut menatap langit.

"Naruto-Kun kenapa belum tidur?" Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke sebentar dan kembali mengalihkan ke atas langit.

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya dan menyerahkan benda itu didepan pandangan Hinata.

Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Untukmu." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Naruto-Kun membuatkannya untukku?" Hinata tersenyum senang.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk senang dengan wajah merona.

"Te-Terima kasih.." Hinata mengambilnya dari Sasuke dan meneliti gantungan yang Sasuke buat untuknya.

"Itu adalah jimat keberuntungan untukmu." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum senang.

"Lihat-lihat… Ada bintang jatuh.. Ayo Naruto-Kun, buat permohonanmu." Hinata menarik lengan baju Sasuke dan segera meminta permohonan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakan dari Hinata.

'Aku berharap Naruto-Kun sehat selalu dan semoga ingatannya segera kembali.'

Diam-diam Sasuke memohon dalam hati.

'Semoga Hinata selalu tersenyum dan berikan kebahagian untuknya.'

.

.

.

"Haaaattccchiiiiii….." Ini sudah berkali-kali Hinata mengalami bersin-bersin.

Pagi ini Hinata bangun dengan kepala yang terasa cukup berat, hidungnya terasa gatal dan pandangannya terasa kunang-kunang.

"Hinata?" Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dengan khawatir.

"Kenapa Naruto-Kun?" Hinata sungguh sangat pusing. Tangannya berusaha memegang dinding untuk berdiri.

"Kamu demam." Sasuke menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya masuk angin biasa, nanti juga sembuh sendiri."

"Kamu masih mau berjualan dengan keadaan seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya saat melihat tas yang berisi aksesoris jualan Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan, rasanya dia mual.

"Sini, biar aku gantikan.. Kamu istirahat dan minum obat.."

Sasuke segera merebut tas itu dari Hinata.

"Eh.."

"Sudah.. Sekarang kamu minum obat dan tidur.. Tunggu aku saja di rumah, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Sasuke mendorong Hinata menuju kamarnya.

"Eh.." Hinata kini sudah berbaring diranjangnya dan melihat kepergian Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum lemah, jantungnya berdebar cepat dan ini bukan karena sakitnya tetapi efek lain.

Dia merasa senang dengan perhatian Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke pulang cepat hari ini. Penjualannya berjalan dengan baik, dia berhasil menjual semua aksesoris buatannya dan Hinata.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sasuke saat memasuki rumah.

"Naruto-Kun sudah pulang.." Hinata keluar dari arah dapur dengan apron bergambar kelinci yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Kenapa memasak? Memangnya demammu sudah turun?" Sasuke meletakkan tas di kursi dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

Dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, wajah Hinata kembali memerah, jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Wajahmu merah, demammu belum turun."

Sasuke hendak menyentuh kening Hinata tetapi, dengan reflek Hinata menghindar.

"A-Aku sudah sembuh Na-Naruto-Kun." Hinata terlihat sangat gugup dan berdiri membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata dengan heran.

"Su-Supnya akan segera matang, Na-Naruto-Kun lebih baik mandi dulu." Hinata kembali berjalan menuju dapur dengan langkah kikuk.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menyadari keanehan Hinata.

.

.

.

"Naruto-Kun.."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana penjualan hari ini?"

Hinata melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang menjadi murung.

"Eh.. Tidak apa-apa.. Masih ada besok." Hinata mencoba menghibur hingga dia melihat senyuman Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, semua sudah terjual habis."

Hinata tersenyum cukup lebar "Be-Benarkah?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

Ini pertama kalinya semua aksesoris Hinata terjual habis.

"Terima kasih banyak Naruto-Kun."

Hinata berpikir untuk bergadang kembali karena harus membuat aksesoris baru.

"Hei, jangan berpikir untuk bergadang malam ini. Kamu itu baru sembuh." Sasuke memperingati.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya karena pikirannya begitu mudah terbaca oleh Sasuke.

"Lagipula uang ini akan cukup untuk seminggu kedepan."

Hinata kembali tersenyum saat mendapat perhatian dari Sasuke.

"Naruto-Kun, bagaimana jika minggu ini kita pergi ke Tokyo untuk jalan-jalan?"

Sasuke nampak berpikir.

"Bukan ide yang buruk."

"Baiklah.. Aku tidak sabar menantinya, hehe.."

.

.

.

Malam ini Hinata tidak dapat langsung tidur akibat pengaruh tidur tadi pagi hingga sore. Dia mengendap-ngendap menuju atap rumahnya dengan sebuah selimut tebal. Setidaknya dia sudah memastikan Sasuke sudah tertidur dikamarnya.

Pikirannya melayang jauh mengenai hubungannya dengan seorang pria asing yang lupa ingatan dan dia memberikan nama serta tempat tinggal lalu juga ingatan baru untuk pria itu.

Hinata tersenyum sendiri begitu mengingatnya. Hatinya juga terasa hangat dan Hinata sadar dirinya telah jatuh ke dalam pesona pria yang diberi nama Naruto.

Bersalahkah dia menyukai seseorang yang tidak mengetahui masa lalunya?

.

.

.

"_Sasuke-Kun aku sangat mencintaimu."_

"_Sasuke selamat ya atas pertunanganmu dengan Sakura-Chan."_

"_Sakura mau kah kamu menikah denganku?"_

_Cincin, Pesta, Baju pengantin, Mobil, Kecelakaan, Truk._

Semua potongan-potongan kisah dimasa lalunya menghampiri mimpinya.

Sasuke segera terbangun dengan penuh keringat, kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit.

"Argh.." Dia mengerang kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata."

Sasuke segera melihat sekelilingnya.

Masih sama seperti malam sebelumnya.

"Hahhh.." Sasuke segera beranjak dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur untuk meminum air.

Dia melihat ke kamar Hinata dan tidak ada orang, Sasuke sadar Hinata kini berada di atas atap.

.

.

.

"Kenapa masih belum tidur?"

Suara Sasuke mengejutkan Hinata yang sedang melamun.

"Apa kamu tidak takut sakit lagi?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

Hinata hanya dapat diam seribu bahasa.

"I-Itu karena aku tidak mengantuk." Cicit Hinata pelan.

Sasuke menempelkan botol minuman yang dibawanya ke pipi Hinata.

"Minumlah."

Hinata menatap Sasuke dan mengambil botol itu.

"Terima kasih."

"Hm."

"Hei, Naruto-Kun.."

"Hm?"

"Apakah saat ini kamu memiliki sebuah cita-cita?"

Hinata menyadari pertanyaannya cukup berat untuk seseorang yang kehilangan ingatannya.

"E-Eh.. Itu.. Maaf, lupakan saja pertanyaan tadi."

"Hm.. Untuk saat ini belum ada." Hinata menatap Sasuke.

"Maaf Naruto-Kun."

"Tidak apa-apa, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kamu memiliki sebuah cita-cita?"

"Cukup banyak." Hinata mengeratkan selimutnya karena memang udara sekitar semakin dingin.

"Tetapi yang paling utama adalah aku ingin memiliki sebuah toko di kota besar untuk menjual semua aksesoris buatanku." Sasuke melihat Hinata yang berbicara serius cukup membuatnya berdebar-debar.

"Kecil sekali impianmu?"

"Kurasa tidak untuk kalangan sepertiku. Hehe. Lagipula aku memiliki sebuah motto hidup."

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"Lakukanlah hal yang kamu sukai dan yang dapat membuatmu bahagia. Dengan mewujudkan impian itu sudah sangat membuatku merasa bahagia terlahir ke dunia ini."

Pertama kalinya Sasuke bertemu orang sesederhana ini.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah bisa bergadang, ditemani oleh Sasuke untuk membuat aksesorisnya. Saat ini di ruang tamu Hinata masih sibuk mendesain aksesorisnya dengan model yang lebih baru dan unik. Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam saat Hinata merenggangkan tubuhnya yang mulai terasa kaku. Dia melihat Sasuke yang sudah tertidur terlebih dahulu dengan kepala di atas meja.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengambilkan sebuah selimut untuk menyelimuti Sasuke.

Dirinya kembali duduk diposisi semula. Tangannya membelai lembut rambut hitam Sasuke.

"Naruto-Kun.. Terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu selama ini.." Hinata mulai berdialog sendiri dengan suara pelan.

"Aku.." Hinata terdiam. "Ehm.. Bagaimana jika aku bilang aku menyukaimu? Apakah itu terdengar aneh? Aku sendiri tidak sadar dengan perasaan ini sebelumnya, hingga pada akhirnya aku mulai menyadari aku menyukaimu. Apakah itu benar? Aku bahkan terlalu takut jika ternyata kamu memiliki seorang pacar, tunangan atau bahkan istri yang kini sedang menunggu kepulanganmu. Aku harus berbuat apa Naruto-Kun.. Aku bahkan tidak dapat mengendalikan perasaan ini setiap melihatmu." Lanjut Hinata lirih masih sambil membelai pelan rambut Sasuke.

"Apakah aku terlihat menyedihkan?"

Hinata terkejut atau sangat terkejut ketika tangannya digenggam erat oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Na-Naruto-Kun." Hinata tersadar bahwa Sasuke tidak benar-benar tertidur dan dia mendengar semua ucapan Hinata.

"Gyaaaa…." Hinata berteriak dan reflek meninju wajah Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sa-Sakit.." Sasuke meringis.

"Ma-Maaf.." Hinata hampir menangis.

Saat ini dia tengah mengobati memar biru di wajah Sasuke akibat tinju yang dia layangkan 5 menit yang lalu.

"Pelan-pelan."

"Ma-Maaf.." Hinata mengulangi perkataannya dan sudah hampir 15x Sasuke mendengar permintaan maaf dari Hinata.

"Hei.. Kenapa kamu berbicara dengan orang yang sedang tidur? Kenapa tidak berbicara denganku saat terjaga?"

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Penyataan cintanya yang pertama berakhir seperti ini.

Sasuke menarik dagu Hinata dan dia bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah.

"Apakah benar kamu sungguh menyukaiku hingga kamu sendiri tidak dapat mengontrol perasaan itu?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

Jantung Hinata pasti akan segera copot karena sudah berdetak cepat dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

Sasuke tersenyum licik. Baginya Hinata yang diam adalah jawaban 'iya'.

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya dan mencium bibir kecil Hinata.

Hinata hanya dapat melotot karena terlalu cepat.

Tidak lama, Sasuke segera melepaskan ciuman singkat itu.

"Kamu ingin mendengar jawaban ku?" Goda Sasuke dan terlihat sangat seksi di mata Hinata.

Ini bahaya!

"A-Aku harus segera tidur Na-Naruto-Kun."

Hinata hendak berdiri sampai Sasuke menahan tangannya untuk tetap duduk di sampingnya.

"Kamu bahkan belum mendengar jawabanku." Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum menggoda.

Hinata hanya dapat meneguk ludahnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Senyuman Sasuke berubah lembut.

Hinata terdiam seolah terpaku oleh ucapan Sasuke barusan.

Sasuke membelai pelan wajah Hinata.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan ingatan masa laluku.. Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke kota yang jauh dan hidup berdua. Hanya ada kamu dan aku. Kita akan memulai segalanya dari awal." Sasuke berujar serius.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Cincin yang dibelinya sebelum kecelakaan.

"Cincin ini akan menjadi saksi ucapanku malam ini.. Mungkin hanya cincin ini yang dapat kuberikan kepadamu saat ini, tetapi aku berjanji akan terus membahagiakanmu Hinata." Sasuke mengenakan cincin itu ke jari manis kanan Hinata dan memberikan sebuah ciuman di tangan Hinata.

Hinata merona hebat. Sungguh luar biasa.

"Na-Naru-"

"Ssst.."

Sasuke menempelkan jarinya dibibir Hinata dan kembali mencium bibir Hinata.

Ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan ciuman panas. Hinata benar-benar mabuk dengan ciuman Sasuke.

Malam ini terasa hangat untuk Sasuke dan Hinata.

.

.

.

**TBC**

…

**Saya lagi suka fict tema hilang ingatan.. Hahaha..**

**Bagaimana dengan Fict ini?**

**Hanya 2 chapter saja dan chapter selanjutnya sudah tamat..**

**Apakah kalian sudah menerka-nerka endingnya?**

**Hahaha..**

**Baiklah Terima kasih dan semoga kalian mengerti alur fict ini.**

**^^/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : OOC, OC, TYPO, DLL**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Hinata x Naruto x Sakura**

**Discl. : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : Semi M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tok.. Tok..**

"Okaasan.."

Sakura membuka pintu kamar Mikoto.

Mikoto kini sedang duduk di samping ranjang dan menatap sebuah bingkai foto yang terdapat potret dirinya, Fugaku dan Sasuke. Saat itu keluarga Uchiha masih lengkap.

Mikoto membelai pelan foto itu dengan wajah tersenyum sendu.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri Mikoto.

"Okaasan.." Panggil Sakura lagi.

Mikoto masih menghiraukan kehadiran Sakura dan masih asik dengan dunia yang dia ciptakan sendiri.

"Makan malam sudah siap.. Naruto juga sudah menunggu kita di ruang makan." Sakura ikut duduk di samping Mikoto.

"Sakura.." Mikoto baru menyadari kehadiran Sakura tetapi tidak mengalihkan sedikit pun perhatiannya dari bingkai foto ditangannya.

"Maafkan Kaasan.." Lanjut Mikoto sendu.

"Ini bukan salah Okaasan.." Sakura memeluk Mikoto dari samping.

"Dimasa tua Okaasan kini harus sendiri, cukup Okaasan ditinggal oleh Otousan saat Sasuke masih kecil dan kini Okaasan juga harus kehilangan Sasuke."

"Okaasan tidaklah sendiri." Sakura semakin mngeratkan pelukannya kepada Mikoto, dia berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Masih ada aku, Naruto dan Bibi Chiyo yang akan menemani Okaasan." Lanjut Sakura lirih.

"Kamu benar Sakura." Mikoto tersenyum sendu kembali dan membelai kepala Sakura.

'Sasuke-Kun dimana kamu sekarang? Aku yakin kamu masih hidup. Pulanglah cepat ku mohon..' Doa Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Hinata mengantar Sasuke untuk memeriksakan keadaannya ke rumah sakit Konoha. Sesuai dengan janji yang telah Hinata buat kepada Tsunade saat pertama kali menolong Sasuke.

Saat ini diruangan serba putih itu hanya ada Tsunade dan Hinata yang melihat hasil _CT Scan _kepala Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri diminta oleh Tsunade untuk menunggu di luar.

Tsunade nampak berpikir sejenak. "Luka dalam kepalanya sudah mulai sembuh, darah yang menggumpal juga sudah berangsur-angsur hilang. Aku cukup terkejut mengetahui perkembangannya." Ucap Tsunade masih dalam mode berpikir.

"Lalu maksud Tsunade-San apa? Tetapi Naruto-Kun baik-baik saja kan?"

"Keadaannya memang selalu baik dan mungkin kini jauh lebih baik, katakan saja dia itu sangat sehat. Apakah dia tidak menunjukkan gejala seperti ingatannya telah kembali? Atau kepalanya sakit?" Tsunade mencoba menginterogasi Hinata.

"Ehm.. Selama ini aku belum pernah melihat Naruto-Kun kesakitan dibagian kepalanya dan dia tidak menunjukkan hal-hal lain seperti ingatannya telah kembali." Hinata mencoba berpikir.

"Ini aneh.. Seharusnya ingatan dia sudah mulai berangsur kembali." Tsunade menjadi kebingungan.

Memang dari hasil _CT Scan _sudah terlihat jelas bahwa kepala bagian dalam Sasuke akibat benturan itu sudah mulai pulih bahkan darah yang menggumpal saat pertama kali diperiksa juga sudah berangsur hilang.

Hinata hanya dapat menunduk sedih. Hatinya menjadi sakit, ada perasaan takut. Semua pemikiran negatif mulai menghinggapinya.

Tsunade menyadari sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba menjadi murung.

"Jangan katakan kamu menaruh perasaan pada pria yang kamu beri nama Naruto itu?" Tsunade memberikan tatapan sinis.

Hinata terkejut. Semudah itukah dirinya terbaca oleh orang lain.

"I-Itu.."

"Hinata oh Hinata.." Tsunade menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kita bahkan tidak mengetahui identitas aslinya. Ini salahku memintamu untuk merawatnya selama ini, seharusnya biarkan saja Kiba yang merawatnya."

Hinata hanya terdiam.

"Kurasa dia bukan orang jahat. Aku dapat merasakannya Tsunade-San."

"Hahh… Kamu itu benar-benar polos Hinata. Kita bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia sebelum hilang ingatan, jika dia adalah orang jahat bagaimana? Apa yang harus kukatakan kepada Fugaku, Hikari dan Neji di akhirat nanti."

"Tsunade-San tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku bisa menjaga diriku baik-baik."

"Ini bukan soal menjaga diri Hinata. Jika soal itu aku sudah percaya padamu. Tetapi ini soal perasaan, aku hanya tidak ingin kamu sakit hati." Tsunade menerawang dan Hinata kembali diam.

"Lebih baik lupakan dan hilangkan perasaanmu pada pria asing itu." Tsunade menepuk pelan kepala Hinata.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih banyak Tsunade-San." Hinata keluar dari ruangan Tsunade.

Sasuke segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Apa yang dokter katakan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tsunade-San berkata Naruto-Kun sangat sehat dan darah yang ada di kepala Naruto-kun juga sudah berangsur hilang." Hinata terdiam, begitupula dengan Sasuke.

"Apakah…."

"Naruto-Kun tidak mengalami hal-hal seperti sakit kepala atau mendapat bayangan dari masa lalu?" Tanya Hinata tidak yakin.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengarnya.

"I-Itu.. Aku tidak merasakan apapun selama ini.." Sasuke menjadi gugup sendiri.

"Benarkah?"

"Tsunade-San berkata seharusnya ingatan Naruto-Kun sudah berangsur kembali dan dia bilang ini aneh karena Naruto-Kun belum mengingat apapun." Hinata mencoba mengulang semua ucapan Tsunade saat di dalam.

"Ku-Ku rasa dia salah.."

"Kenapa Naruto-Kun menjadi sangat gugup?"

"Hm.. Disini sangat dingin.. Ya dingin.. Ayo kita segera berangkat ke Tokyo, bukankah kita akan berkencan hari ini?" Sasuke mulai menggoda Hinata.

Hinata kembali memerah akibat godaan Sasuke.

"A-Ayo.." Kali ini Hinata yang menjadi gugup dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

'Maaf Hinata.'

Sasuke sedikit berlari mengejar Hinata dan mengaitkan jarinya dengan jari Hinata.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari Konoha menuju Tokyo hanya satu jam lebih dengan menggunakan bus.

"Hari ini kita akan berkunjung ke Taman Ueno dan Kebun Binatang Ueno." Seru Hinata riang.

Sudah lama sekali Hinata tidak jalan-jalan di Tokyo, terakhir kali saat kedua orang tuanya dan Neji masih hidup.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata yang bersemangat dan dia mengeluarkan sebuah topi milik Neji dari dalam tasnya.

.

.

.

Naruto yang merasa jenuh dan benar-benar membutuhkan udara sejuk memilih untuk berjalan santai di Taman Ueno. Kesibukannya akhir-akhir ini sungguh sangat menyiksa. Selain harus menggantikan posisi Sasuke sebagai Direktur di perusahaan dia juga harus terus mencari berbagai informasi mengenai Sasuke.

Namun Naruto tetap bertahan, ya.. Dia bertahan demi Sakura.

Andai saja Sakura mau sedikit melihatnya. Jauh dalam hatinya dia cukup kesal karena hanya menjadi bayangan Sasuke di mata Sakura.

"Hahh.." Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

Musim panas memang benar-benar panas sekali. Baru berjalan sebentar dia sudah mengeluarkan keringat.

Naruto memilih duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang terlindung oleh bayangan pohon, setidaknya memberikan sedikit kesejukan.

.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto duduk, Hinata dan Sasuke juga sama-sama duduk beristirahat setelah berjalan mengelilingi taman.

"Aku akan membeli minum. Naruto-Kun tunggu disini ya." Perintah Hinata.

Sasuke mengibas-gibaskan lehernya yang terasa gerah dan melihat kepergian Hinata menuju mesin penjual minuman.

Sasuke menatap langit.

Perasaan rindu mulai menyelimutinya.

"Naruto-Kun.." Teriak Hinata dari kejauhan.

Disaat yang bersamaan Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama berdiri.

Naruto merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dan Sasuke berdiri untuk menghampiri Hinata.

"Ini minuman untuk Naruto-Kun." Hinata menyerahkan sekaleng jus jeruk dingin.

Naruto tertawa kecil karena bukan dia yang dipanggil. Sedikit penasaran, dia berniat ingin melihat orang yang memiliki nama seperti dirinya tetapi terhalang oleh seorang wanita.

"Jus jeruk?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata ragu.

"Apakah aku tidak pernah bilang jika aku menyukai jus tomat?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata berpikir, "Kurasa tidak.." Lanjutnya.

"Benarkah? Aku menyukai jus tomat. Lain kali belikan aku jus tomat, mengerti?" Sasuke mencubit pelan hidung Hinata karena saat ini wajah Hinata terlihat begitu mneggemaskan di mata Sasuke.

"Baiklah.. Hehe.. Aku akan ingat itu.." Hinata tersenyum lembut dan dibalas juga oleh senyuman lembut Sasuke.

"Ayo kita pergi ke kebun binatang.." Ajak Sasuke.

"Ehm.. Ayo.." Hinata mengangguk senang.

Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan bergandengan tangan meninggalkan taman.

Naruto hanya dapat melihat punggung belakang pria yang memiliki nama seperti dirinya. Cukup jarang dia dapat bertemu dengan seseorang memiliki nama dengannya.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Naruto sepertinya mengenali punggung itu, mirip seperti Sasuke. Hanya saja pria itu memakai topi.

Naruto yang semakin penasaran bermaksud mengejar, hingga sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hallo, Sakura?"

"Maaf ini bukan Sakura, tetapi orang yang anda maksud saat ini sedang mengalami mabuk berat. Bisakah kamu datang ke Klub Paradise?"

"Baik-baik, pastikan dia baik-baik saja dan jaga barang berharganya. Aku akan segera ke sana." Ucap Naruto sangat khawatir.

Naruto kembali melihat kepergian pria dan wanita tadi yang semakin menjauh. Tidak lama, dia segera bergegas meninggalkan taman.

.

.

.

Naruto segera masuk ke dalam klub Paradise dengan tergesa-gesa. Hanya satu orang yang dia cari, ya Sakura. Suasana klub kelas atas ini masih terlihat sepi di siang hari sehingga mudah bagi Naruto untuk menemukan Sakura.

Dia melihat saat ini Sakura sedang tertidur di meja bar dalam keadaan yang cukup menyedihkan. Jejak air mata masih membekas di wajah lelah Sakura.

Naruto segera membopong Sakura menuju mobilnya dan membawa tas milik Sakura.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan Sakura-Chan?" Naruto menggerutu kesal dan sedih.

"Sasuke-Kun.. Hikkk"

Naruto diam dan memandang Sakura sejenak sebelum kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Kenapa kamu menjadi mabuk seperti ini." Ujar Naruto sedih.

"Naruto.. Hikk.." Sakura membuka matanya dan mendapati Naruto kini tengah membopongnya.

"Mana janjimu, hikkk.." Tanya Sakura.

Naruto memilih diam tetapi tiba-tiba Sakura memberontak dan mendorong Naruto menjauhinya.

Sakura jatuh terduduk.

Naruto terkejut dan bermaksud menghampirinya.

"Jangan mendekatiku, hikk.." Racau Sakura.

Naruto terdiam dam memandang Sakura dengan wajah sendu.

"Kamu bohong kan Naruto.." Sakura kembali menangis.

"Aku tahu kamu bohong.."

"…"

"Kamu tidak mencari Sasuke-Kun kan? Aku tahu kamu sengaja.." Teriak Sakura penuh air mata.

Naruto segera menghampiri Sakura dan kembali membopongnya.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menolak dan mendorong Naruto.

**PLAK..**

Satu tamparan mendarat di wajah Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Kamu tahu Naruto..? Aku sungguh mempercayaimu tetapi kenapa kamu membohongiku?"

"Aku sudah berusaha mencari Sasuke." Naruto sedikit berteriak dan mengguncang tubuh Sakura.

Dia tahu dan dia sadar, Sakura kini sedang dikuasai alkohol. Apapun dapat Sakura ucapkan dan Naruto memaafkannya.

Sakura tertawa meremehkan.

"Aku tahu kamu sengaja mengulur waktu supaya kamu dapat menggantikan posisi Sasuke, iya kan?" Teriak Sakura lagi.

Kali ini Naruto mulai jengkel dengan ucapan Sakura.

Dia tidak peduli akan melukai Sakura, yang terpenting membawa Sakura pergi secepatnya sebelum mereka menjadi tontonan gratis para orang-orang yang lewat.

"Kamu mabuk Sakura.." Naruto sedikit menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menahan tubuh Sakura yang kembali berontak.

"Kita pulang ke apartemenku dulu.. Aku tidak ingin Bibi semakin sedih karena melihatmu seperti ini."

Sakura seolah tersadar oleh ucapan Naruto hanya menatap Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto.." Ujar Sakura pelan.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya di kebun binatang dan mereka sungguh bersenang-senang. Mereka melihat banyak sepsies hewan yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Hinata dan Sasuke sungguh menikmati kencan mereka hari ini. Diam-diam Hinata mengambil foto Sasuke saat sedang melihat panda.

"Kenapa ambil diam-diam?" Tanya Sasuke yang mengetahui gerakan Hinata.

"Hehe.. Memangnya tidak boleh? Ini untuk kenang-kenangan." Ucap Hinata senang.

"Tentu saja boleh tetapi akan lebih baik jika kita foto berdua." Sasuke menawarkan.

Hinata tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan berkata seperti itu.

"Ayo.."

Hinata dan Sasuke membuat sebuah kenangan bersama dan terdapat pada sebuah foto di handphone milik Hinata.

"Kenapa Naruto-Kun tidak tersenyum?"

"Aku terlihat lebih baik dengan ekspresi seperti ini."

Hinata tertawa mengejek. "Naruto-Kun terlalu percaya diri." Ucap Hinata.

"Memang itu buktinya.."

"Tetapi Naruto-Kun tetap lebih manis jika tersenyum."

"Apa? Manis? Aku ini lekaki.. Hei Hinata dengarkan aku.."

Sasuke mengejar Hinata karena telah meninggalkan.

Hinata sangat senang hari ini dapat merasakan indahnya kencan dengan orang yang dia sukai dan cintai.

.

.

.

Ketika dalam perjalanan pulang Hinata dan Sasuke menemukan sebuah kios kecil yang dapat disewa. Sasuke meminta Hinata untuk menyimpan telepon pemilik kios. Dia berpikir ini akan menjadi sebuah langkah awal untuk usaha Hinata. Lagipula waktu perjalanan Konoha dan Tokyo hanya memakan satu jam lebih. Mencoba lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali, bukan?

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kepalamu sakit?" Tanya Naruto khawatir begitu melihat Sakura sudah tersadar.

"Dimana ini?" Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Minumlah dulu." Naruto menyerahkan segelas air putih kepada Sakura.

"Ini di apartemenku. Aku tidak akan langsung membawamu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk." Naruto mengambil gelas kosong dari Sakura.

"…."

"Kenapa kamu minum-minum?" Tanya Naruto menginterogasi.

Sungguh ini bukan Sakura sekali. Dia mengenal Sakura sejak kecil. Sakura bukan tipe orang yang suka mabuk.

"Aku hancur Naruto.."

Sakura melipat lutut dan memeluknya seolah itu adalah sandaran terbaik saat ini.

"…."

"Aku tidak bisa jika tidak ada Sasuke-Kun disisiku.."

"Hahh.. Kata siapa kamu sendiri.. Aku akan selalu menemanimu.. Selalu dan itu janjiku." Naruto menatap serius Sakura.

"Maaf Naruto, tapi kamu tahu.."

"Yaa, aku tahu. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan dapat menggantikan posisi Sasuke di hatimu tetapi …"

"Kamu masih bisa mengandalkanku dan juga Bibi masih membutuhkanmu."

Sakura mencoba menulikan semua ucapan Naruto tetapi tidak bisa. Ucapan Naruto memang benar dan Sakura mencoba membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya.

'Maaf Naruto.. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu..'

.

.

.

"Naruto-Kun, ternyata uang sewanya cukup murah. Besok aku akan menemui pemiliknya dan kita bisa langsung berjualan di sana." Ucap Hinata senang.

"Besok aku akan menemanimu menemui pemilik kios itu, sekarang tidurlah.. Hari sudah malam dan kamu pasti sudah lelah." Sasuke membelai wajah Hinata yang memang terlihat lelah.

"Hm.." Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

**Cup..**

Sebuah kecupan ringan dipipi kiri Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Naruto-Kun." Ujar Hinata pelan dan segera berlalu ke kamarnya.

Sasuke memegangi wajahnya yang dicium oleh Hinata. Dia tersenyum. Hatinya juga berdebar-debar akibat ciuman singkat itu.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke sudah melakukan transaksi dengan pemilik kios. Mereka sepakat untuk menyewa kios itu selama satu bulan sebagai masa percobaan dan pemilik kios tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Jadi, mulai hari ini Hinata dan Sasuke sudah mulai membuka sebuah kios kecil yang menjual aksesoris buatan Hinata dan Sasuke. Ini merupakan sebuah awal yang baik untuk mimpi kecil Hinata.

Penjualannya berjalan tidak terlalu buruk. Beruntung kios itu juga berada dilokasi yang cukup strategis, dekat taman Ueno. Terbukti baru setengah hari, dagangan Hinata sudah terjual setengahnya.

"Aku akan pergi membelikanmu minum." Sasuke beranjak hendak membelikan minuman untuknya dan Hinata.

"Baik.."

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sakura melakukan acara jalan-jalan santai di taman Ueno setelah makan siang bersama. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak menikmati saat seperti ini. Seperti terlempar ke masa kecil, hanya saja tidak ada Sasuke kali ini.

Naruto juga bermaksud untuk memberikan udara segar kepada Sakura karena itu bukan hal yang buruk juga. Karena cukup lelah berjalan, mereka memilih untuk duduk di tempat Naruto kemarin duduk.

"Aku akan ke kios itu sebentar, sepertinya dia menjual hal yang menarik." Ucap Naruto meminta ijin kepada Sakura dan menunjuk kios kecil Hinata.

"Hm.. Aku akan menunggu disini."

"Aku akan membelikan air juga untukmu, tidak akan lama." Naruto tersenyum.

Sakura hanya menatap sendu punggung Naruto.

Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi saat Sasuke tidak ada. Selama ini memang Naruto yang sudah menyemangatinya.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang Tuan.." Sapa Hinata tersenyum ramah.

Naruto terlihat tertarik dengan semua aksesoris yang Hinata jual. Dia mengambil sebuah gantungan handphone.

"Ini semua buatanmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bagian sebelah sini aku yang membuatnya dan bagian yang sebelah sini temanku yang membuatnya, termasuk yang anda pegang saat ini." Jawab Hinata ramah.

"Aku ambil yang ini." Naruto tertarik dengan gantungan handphone yang semula diambilnya.

"Baiklah.." Hinata mengambil sebuah kantung plastik kecil dan menerima sejumlah uang dari Naruto.

"Terima kasih.." Ucap Hinata.

"Karyamu dan temanmu sungguh bagus." Puji Naruto.

"Benarkah? Senang mendengarnya." Hinata sangat merasa senang saat ada orang yang memuji hasil karyanya dan Sasuke.

"Ini kartu namaku." Naruto menyerahkan kartu namanya kepada Hinata.

"Mungkin suatu hari nanti kita bisa melakukan kerja sama."

Hinata melihat kartu nama itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Ah iya,, hahaha.. Maaf, aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Aku Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Hinata menyambutnya. "Aku Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata sedikit terpana oleh senyuman Naruto.

"Namamu sama seperti nama temanku." Ujar Hinata.

"Benarkah?"

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya." Naruto menjadi penasaran.

Kemarin dia juga hampir bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki nama sepertinya. Mungkinkah namanya sudah pasaran?

"Mungkin anda bisa menunggu sebentar, dia sedang pergi membeli minuman tetapi aneh kenapa dia belum kembali ya?" Hinata mencoba mencari-cari sosok Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Mungkin lain waktu, aku juga sedang buru-buru." Naruto hendak pamit.

"Benarkah? Baiklah jika begitu. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap Hinata.

Naruto sebenarnya cukup penasaran dengan teman Hinata namun saat ini dia tidak ingin membuat Sakura menunggu terlalu lama.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Naruto menyerahkan sekaleng jus jeruk dingin kepada Sakura dan ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak.. Lagipula aku cukup menikmatinya dan terima kasih." Sakura langsung meminum jus itu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan dikios itu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

Naruto memperlihatkan sebuah gantungan handphone yang dibelinya.

"Untukmu." Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Memang barang murah tetapi itu terlihat bagus dan anggap saja itu jimat keberuntungan untukmu." Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Hihi.." Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih banyak Naruto." Sakura menerima gantungan handphone itu dan segera memasangkannya di handphone miliknya lalu kembali memperlihatkannya kepada naruto.

Naruto terpana, dia tidak percaya Sakura akan menerima dan langsung memasangnya. Dia tersenyum kembali. Hatinya bahagia.

"Ayo kita pulang, aku sudah memiliki janji dengan Okaasan."

"Hm.. Aku akan mengantar kalian."

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata setelah kepergian Naruto dan Sakura. Dia meminta maaf karena membuat Hinata menunggu lama. Hal ini dikarenakan Sasuke pergi ke toilet sebelum membeli minum.

Dalam bayang kejauhan, Naruto melihat kembali kios Hinata dan terlihat seorang pria bertopi sedang berbicara dengan Hinata. Naruto tidak dapat melihat jelas wajah pria itu Karena selain sudah jauh, pria itu memakai topi.

"Kamu melihat apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura menyadarkan Naruto.

"Eh, tidak.." Naruto segera menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Naruto-Kun aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Hm? Apa?"

Sasuke dan Hinata kini tengah membuat beberapa aksesoris untuk dijual besok.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu menjadi selalu memakai topi?" Hinata sedikit penasaran dengan perubahan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Hanya saja Tokyo cukup panas.."

"Begitu.."

"Oh ya.. Aku tadi bertemu dengan seorang pria, namanya seperti namamu, Naruto dan dia menyerahkan ini kepada ku."

Hinata menyerahkan kartu nama milik Naruto kepada Sasuke.

'Naruto.'

Sasuke melihat kartu nama itu.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan orang asing, mereka berbahaya."

"Kurasa tidak begitu. Dia terlihat baik dan sopan." Hinata memangku dagunya.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Kamu itu terlalu polos." Sasuke melirik Hinata sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Hinata mengembungkan pipinya sebal, sudah dua orang mengatai dia terlalu polos.

"Tetapi, -"

"Berhentilah berbicara mengenai pria lain." Kali ini suara Sasuke terdengar sedikit marah.

Dia cemburu.

Hinata terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum kembali.

"Baiklah…" Hinata menyadari Sasuke cemburu pada pria bernama Naruto itu.

"Hinata.."

"Hm? Ada apa Naruto-Kun?"

"…."

"Bagaimana jika kita segera pindah ke kota lain?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Maukah kamu menikah denganku?"

Hinata terdiam, terkejut dan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Rasanya sungguh bagaikan sejuta kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya. Hatinya berdebar-debar. Dia dilamar oleh orang yang dicintainya.

"Ta-Tapi.."

"Ssst.." Sasuke kembali menempelkan jarinya ke bibir Hinata.

"Aku tahu maksudmu.. Bagaimana setelah masa sewanya habis?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum.

"A-Aku mau.." Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke tersenyum lega.

.

.

.

Naruto kembali mengunjungi kios Hinata keesokkan harinya. Dia menjadi penasaran dengan teman Hinata yang memiliki nama seperti dirinya. Entah kenapa Naruto begitu penasaran dengan seseorang.

"Hai.." Sapa Naruto.

"Selamat siang Uzumaki-San." Hinata memberi hormat.

"Ah, tidak perlu se-formal itu, panggil saja Naruto. Haha." Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Baiklah."

"Apakah hari ini kamu sendiri?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya.. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan temanmu, entah kenapa aku sedikit penasaran dengan dia."

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Maaf, hari ini dia tidak ikut bersamaku karena sedang menyelesaikan beberapa aksesoris."

"Begitukah?" Naruto tampak kecewa.

"Ah ya, bicara soal kerja sama, aku punya penawaran untukmu. Kamu mau menerimanya?"

"Apa itu?"

"Setelah melihat hasil karyamu dan temanmu, aku ingin kalian membuatkanku 5 buah sketsa kalung. Bagaimana? Kamu bisa membuat sketsa kalung?"

"Benarkah itu? Aku bisa membuat sketsanya untukmu tetapi.."

"Jika soal bayaran kamu tidak perlu khawatir, hanya sketsa saja. Aku berpikir ingin mencoba memproduksi sebuah kalung tradisional."

"Aku akan mencobanya.."

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, jika sudah selesai kamu bisa serahkan ke tempat ini dan ini untuk DPnya." Naruto menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi alamat perusahaannya dan selembar giro berisi sejumlah uang yang tidak sedikit.

"Aku menunggu kabar baik darimu."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Sungguh Hinata merasa sangat senang.

.

.

.

"Naruto-Kun, lihat ini.."

Sepulangnya Hinata segera menghambur masuk ke dalam rumah dengan terburu-buru dan memperlihatkan selembar giro dengan sejumlah uang yang nominalnya cukup besar.

"Kamu dapat darimana?"

"Ini aku dapatkan dari orang yang kemarin bernama Naruto."

"Kenapa dia bisa memberikan uang dalam jumlah besar kepadamu?" Sasuke menatap Hinata meminta penjelasan.

"Dia memberikan ini tidak cuma-cuma.. Dia ingin kita membuat 5 sketsa kalung tradisional lalu menyerahkannya ke alamat ini." Hinata menyerahkan lagi selembar kertas kepada Sasuke.

"Tolak itu."

"Ke-Kenapa?" Hinata berubah kecewa.

"Kita tidak perlu uang darinya, lagipula sudah kubilang jangan percaya kepada orang asing." Sasuke sedikit membentak Hinata.

"Ma-Maaf.." Hinata menunduk sedih.

Pertama kalinya dia melihat Sasuke sangat marah kepadanya.

Sasuke sadar telah membuat Hinata takut dan sedih.

"Maaf." Sasuke segera memeluk Hinata.

Hinata menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Besok aku akan mengembalikan giro ini dan aku berjanji tidak akan bertemu dengannya."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap Hinata. Dia menghapus air mata Hinata.

"Berjanjilah kepadaku.. Setelah sketsa itu selesai kita akan pergi ke kota lain."

Hinata tersenyum.

"Hm.. Aku janji.."

Sasuke berpikir uang yang akan didapatnya nanti cukup banyak dan dapat membantunya hidup dengan Hinata di kota lain, jauh dari Konoha dan jauh dari Tokyo.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin."

Tetapi jauh dalam hati, Sasuke sangat takut.

.

.

.

Hanya cukup 5 hari untuk Sasuke dan Hinata menyelesaikan sketsa kalung tradisional yang diminta oleh Naruto. Hari ini Hinata membuat janji dengan Naruto untuk menemuinya di perusahaan tempat Naruto bekerja. Sasuke yang takut Hinata tersasar, ikut menemani. Hanya saja, Sasuke tidak ikut masuk ke dalam perusahaan dan memilih untuk menunggu Hinata di depan perusahaan.

"Ini sketsa yang anda minta." Hinata menyerahkan 5 lembar sketsa kepada Naruto.

"Kuharap anda tidak kecewa dengan itu." Ucap Hinata saat Naruto mulai melihat-lihat sketsa itu.

Naruto mengangguk tanda suka.

"Semuanya bagus.. Aku suka."

"Benarkah?" Hinata tersenyum senang.

"Ini sisa uang yang aku janjikan." Naruto kembali menyerahkan selembar giro dengan jumlah uang yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Hinata hanya menatap tidak percaya, ini diluar perkiraannya.

"Be-Benarkah ini?" Tanya Hinata meyakinkan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, itu bayaran atas sketsamu, kuharap kita masih bisa melanjutkan kerja sama ini."

Hinata berubah murung. "Sepertinya ini akan menjadi yang terakhir juga. Aku sudah berjanji dengan temanku untuk pergi dengannya." Lanjut Hinata dengan malu-malu.

Naruto paham situasinya. "Apakah dia pacarmu?" Tanya Naruto tersenyum menggoda.

Wajah Hinata memerah dan dia mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mengerti.. Dan apakah dia adalah orang yang memiliki nama sepertiku?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata menatap Naruto. "Ba-Bagaimana anda tahu?"

"Hahaha.. Semuanya tercetak jelas di wajahmu."

Hinata hanya diam karena malu.

"Apakah kamu datang bersamanya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hm.." Hinata menganggukan kepala. "Dia menungguku di depan."

"Benarkah? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lalu mengucapkan selamat dan terima kasih."

"Baiklah.."

Hinata bersama dengan Naruto berjalan bersama untuk menemui Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura memiliki sedikit keperluan dengan Naruto, untuk dari itu dia pergi ke perusahaan seorang diri untuk mencari Naruto.

Dalam jarak pandang yang cukup jauh, Sakura terkejut di dalam mobil.

Dia mengenali sosok yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang perusahaan.

Meskipun terlindung oleh topi, Sakura sangat mengenali sosok itu. Dia segera turun dari dalam mobil dan berlari menuju sosok itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-Kun." Ucap Sakura lirih saat jaraknya semakin dekat.

Sasuke menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Sakura." Ucap Sasuke menyerupai bisikan.

Sakura menangis bahagia dan segera berlari menuju Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut dan hanya dapat terdiam.

Sakura segera melepas topi milik Sasuke dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku percaya kamu masih hidup dan benar Sasuke-Kun masih hidup. Te-Terima kasih Kami-Sama." Sakura sangat merindukan Sasuke.

Kini Sasuke telah berdiri dihadapannya dan semua mimpi buruk untuk Sakura akan menghilang.

Sasuke hanya tidak menduga akan bertemu dengan Sakura. Dia masih terdiam.

"Naruto-Kun.." Hinata menatap tidak percaya.

"Sasuke." Naruto ikut berujar.

Sasuke menyadari kehadiran Hinata dan Naruto.

"Tch."

Sasuke melepas paksa pelukan Sakura.

"Kalian siapa?" Ujar Sasuke sinis.

"Sa-Sasuke-Kun."

"Sasuke."

"Maaf tapi aku tidak mengenal kalian." Sasuke segera berlari menghampiri Hinata dan menarik Hinata pergi secepatnya.

Sakura dan Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sakura hendak mengejar Sasuke namun tangan Naruto menahannya. Dia menatap sinis kepada Naruto.

"Lepaskan." Bentak Sakura.

Naruto kembali menggeleng.

"Itu Sasuke-Kun.. Dia sudah kembali, lepaskan aku Naruto.. Aku ingin mengejar mereka dan membawa Sasuke-Kun pulang." Bentak Sakura penuh air mata.

Naruto segera menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga melawan dan memukul dada Nruto untuk melepaskannya namun, semakin erat juga Naruto memeluk Sakura. Pada akhirnya Sakura kehabisan tenaganya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kamu menghalangiku mengejar Sasuke-Kun, Hahh?" Bentak Sakura penuh emosi.

"Aku yang akan membawa Sasuke pulang, sepertinya Sasuke tidak mengenali kita. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu semakin kecewa dengan kenyataan. Aku yang akan membawa Sasuke pulang. Kali ini percayalah padaku."

Naruto merasakan sebuah anggukan didadanya dan dia melihat jauh ke arah kepergian Sasuke dan Hinata.

.

.

.

"Naruto-Kun.. Siapa wanita yang memelukmu tadi?" Tidak dapat dipungkiri, hati Hinata sakit saat melihat adegan itu.

"…."

"Mereka memanggilmu Sasuke, apakah mereka mengenalimu?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Aku tidak kenal dengan mereka." Sasuke menatap wajah sedih Hinata dan menangkup kedua tangannya ke wajah Hinata.

"Kita harus segera bersiap-siap." Ujar Sasuke serius.

Hinata hanya diam.

Perasaannya campur aduk. Dia bingung dan juga cemburu saat melihat seorang wanita memeluk erat Sasuke.

Mereka pulang ke rumah dalam diam dan tidak ada percakapan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

_Hinata, apakah kamu ada waktu? Bagaimana jika besok kita bertemu. Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu._

Begitulah pesan singkat yang Hinata dapatkan dari Naruto. Perasaan takut mulai menyerangnya. 'Mungkinkah ini mengenai Naruto-Kun?'.

Malam ini Sasuke dan Hinata terbelenggu sebuah perasaan atas kenyataan yang mereka ciptakan dan mereka jalankan.

.

.

.

Hinata berbohong kepada Sasuke untuk pergi berbelanja. Tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun Sasuke memberikan ijinnya. Hari ini dan seterusnya mereka juga tidak akan berjualan lagi karena mereka telah mnghentikan masa kontrak kiosnya.

Saat ini Hinata berada dalam sebuah kafe kecil di Konoha dengan Naruto yang duduk dihadapannya.

Mereka diam cukup lama saat sudah bertemu. Hati Hinata sungguh tidak tenang.

Naruto menarik nafas dan dia mengeluarkan sejumlah foto kepada Hinata.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Hinata mengambil dan melihat satu persatu foto itu. Nafasnya tercekat, waktu seolah berhenti dan bagaikan sebuah pisau membelah hatinya. Nyeri dan sakit.

"Itu adalah foto-foto Sasuke."

Ya Hinata mengenalinya karena semua foto itu memang terdapat Sasuke.

"Maaf, tetapi aku tidak ingin menuduh. Aku hanya ingin mendengar kenyataan yang sebenarnya."

Hinata menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Wajahnya tertunduk.

"Ji-Jika boleh tahu, maukah kamu bercerita terlebih dahulu."

Naruto tahu ceritanya akan menyakiti Hinata. Dia paham.

"Baiklah.. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah seorang direktur di perusahaan yang kemarin kamu datangi. Lalu.."

Mungkin ini akan menjadi bagian yang menyakitkan untuk Hinata.

"Wanita ini.." Naruto menunjuk potret Sakura yang memeluk mesra Sasuke.

Hinata juga mengenali wanita ini.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura dan dia adalah tunangan Sasuke."

Hinata menitikkan air matanya tanpa sadar. Jika boleh memohon, Hinata berharap menghilang saja.

Semua kekhawatirannya menjadi kenyataan.

"Maaf.." Naruto berujar sendu.

"A-Aku menemukan Naruto, hmm, maksudku Sasuke-Kun. Saat dia pingsan di jalan dan saat tersadar dia sudah kehilangan ingatannya." Hinata mencoba menceritakan yang sebenarnya dengan susah payah.

"A-Aku yang memberinya nama 'Naruto' saat itu ka-karena, dia tidak mengenali siapa dirinya. Selain itu, tidak ada identitas diri saat aku menemukannya." Ujar Hinata terisak-isak.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Maaf, tetapi bisakah kamu mengembalikan Sasuke? Dia masih memiliki seorang Ibu dan juga seorang tunangan yang menantinya di rumah."

Hinata hanya dapat menangis. Pada akhirnya semua ini akan terjadi.

"Aku tahu kamu telah memiliki sebuah hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke tetapi jika ingatannya telah kembali, dia bukanlah 'Naruto' yang kamu kenali."

"Bi-Bisakah kamu memberikan waktu satu hari untukku bersamanya? Se-Setelah itu aku akan mengembalikan Sasuke-Kun kepada kalian. Hanya besok dan aku janji."

Naruto sungguh turut sedih melihat wajah terluka Hinata.

"Baiklah, hubungi aku dan aku akan datang menjemputnya."

"Sekali lagi maaf Hinata."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Hinata saat masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membawa beberapa barang belanjaan ditangannya.

"Kamu kenapa Hinata? Kamu menangis?" Sasuke melihat mata Hinata yang bengkak dan memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-Kun." Hinata mencoba tersenyum namun sepertinya gagal.

"Katakan ada apa?" Sasuke sungguh mengkhawatirkan Hinata.

"Malam ini aku akan membuatkan sup tomat kesukaanmu." Hinata segera berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Ne, Naruto-Kun…"

"Hm?"

"Sebelum kita benar-benar pindah, maukah kamu menemaniku ke suatu tempat? Aku ingin pergi ke tempat itu bersamamu."

"Baiklah.."

Hinata benar-benar mencoba untuk tersenyum seperti biasanya tetapi entah kenapa dianggap aneh oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Naruto, mana Sasuke-Kun?"

"Besok Sasuke akan pulang."

"Benarkah itu Naruto?" Tanya Mikoto senang.

Naruto hanya mengangguk lelah dan segera berlalu menuju meja makan meninggalkan Mikoto dan Sakura yang sedang bahagia.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan permintaan Hinata kemarin malam, saat ini mereka tengah mengunjungi sebuah taman bermain di Tokyo.

"Hari ini kita akan bermain sepuasnya." Hinata berseru riang.

Sasuke bisa kembali melihat Hinata yang kembali ceria.

"Ayo Sasuke-Kun kita naik itu." Hinata menunjuk permainan _roller coaster_.

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menaiki permainan itu, sebenarnya nyalinya cukup ciut tetapi melihat Hinata yang begitu bersemangat, mau tidak mau dia mengikuti keinginan Hinata.

Selesai dengan permainan _roller coaster_, Hinata dan Sasuke memasuki rumah hantu, rumah boneka, rumah 4D, halilintar, dan tidak terasa waktu sudah menjelang sore.

Hinata kembali mengajak Sasuke untuk menaiki biang lala.

Pemandangan sore dari dalam biang lala sungguh sangat indah. Hinata berdecak kagum saat melihat matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Sasuke bersyukur Hinata dapat kembali ceria setelah kemarin murung tanpa sebab.

"Ne, Naruto-Kun.." Hinata menatap Sasuke.

Dia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih untuk selama ini."

"Hm?"

"Aku sungguh bersyukur dapat bertemu denganmu. Aku dapat mengenal apa itu cinta." Hinata memegang dadanya.

Sasuke masih memilih diam dan mendengarkan.

"Karenanya aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto-Kun." Hinata tersenyum lembut dan mulai menitikkan air matanya.

Hinata sadar, seharusnya dia tidak menangis.

Sasuke segera membawa Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga bersyukur bertemu denganmu Hinata dan kini aku mengerti arti sebuah cinta yang sebenarnya."

Ucapan Sasuke sungguh membuat Hinata melambung tinggi tetapi ya sekali lagi saat ini Sasuke adalah 'Naruto'. Jika ingatannya sudah kembali maka 'Naruto'-nya Hinata tidak akan pernah ada.

Sasuke memberikan sebuah ciuman dibibir Hinata saat biang lala yang mereka naikki telah mencapai bagian atas.

.

.

.

"Ah.. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan." Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dia senang sangat senang, meskipun waktunya bersama dengan Sasuke tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Naruto-Kun.. Ayo kita buat kenang-kenangan disini." Hinata menunjuk sebuah _Photo Box_.

"Ayolah.." Hinata kembali menarik Sasuke ke dalam _Photo Box._

"Siap.. 1 2 3.."

**Pss… Krik..**

Hinata mengambil dua lembar foto yang keluar dari mesin pencetak langsung.

Foto pertama dimana Sasuke mencium pipi Hinata dan Foto kedua saat Hinata yang mencium pipi Sasuke.

'Aku akan menyimpan ini seumur hidupku.' Hinata membatin.

"Sekarang aku ingin ke toilet dan membeli minuman, Naruto-Kun tunggu di kursi itu ya." Hinata segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju kursi yang ditunjuk oleh Hinata.

Dengan tangan gemetar Hinata mulai mengetikkan sebuah pesan kepada Naruto.

_Terima kasih atas waktu yang telah kalian berikan kepada kami. Ini sudah saatnya. Sasuke-Kun menunggu kalian di taman bermain Disney Park._

Hinata yang tidak kuat hanya dapat merosotkan tubuhnya dan kembali menangis.

**15 menit berlalu,**

Sasuke mulai memperhatikan sekitarnya untuk mencari Hinata. Dia memilih untuk belum beranjak karena Hinata memintanya untuk menunggu disini.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Disaat Sasuke akan bangun untuk mencari Hinata, seseorang yang amat sangat dia kenal berhambur memeluknya.

"Sasuke-Kun.."

"Kalian." Desis Sasuke begitu melihat Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ayo kita pulang Sasuke, Ibumu sudah menunggu dirumah." Ujar Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda, dimana Hinata? Aku harus mencarinya dan bukankah sudah kubilang, jika aku tidak mengenal kalian."

"Kamu itu hilang ingatan Sasuke."

"Aku bukan Sasuke, Aku Naruto." Teriak Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun." Ujar Sakura pelan.

Hinata hanya dapat melihat kejadian itu dari balik dinding.

Hatinya sakit, sungguh sakit.

"Ma-Maafkan aku Naruto-Kun.." Hinata hanya dapat menangis dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dia harus segera pulang untuk berkemas dan pergi sejauh mungkin, seorang diri.

"Ayo Sasuke kita harus segera pulang."

"Kalian yang harus pergi..! Aku harus mencari Hinata." Teriak Sasuke dan memilih segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura.

Naruto melayangkan sebuah pukulan tepat pada tengkuk Sasuke dan berhasil membuatnya pingsan.

Sakura memekik terkejut.

"A-Apa yang kamu lakukan pada Sasuke-Kun." Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke yang telah pingsan.

"Dia hanya pingsan. Jika aku tidak melakukan ini, dia tidak akan pulang."

Sakura mencoba mengerti.

Sore itu mereka membawa Sasuke kembali pulang ke kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

.

Hinata meninggalkan sebuah surat di meja ruang tamu. Semua barang-barangnya telah rapi dia masukkan ke dalam koper besar. Dia sudah bersiap untuk segera meninggalkan Konoha.

Hinata tidak terlalu yakin Sasuke akan kembali ke rumah ini dan menemukan surat itu, tetapi jika dia kembali maka dia akan membaca surat itu.

Hinata kembali melihat rumahnya yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai kenangan. Dia kembali menangis sendiri dan melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi.

Di dalam bus, Hinata melihat cincin yang Sasuke berikan, jimat keberuntungan yang Sasuke buatkan untuknya dan juga dua lembar foto yang berhasil mereka abadikan hari ini.

'Aku akan selalu mengenangmu Naruto-Kun.'

Hinata memeluk semua barang itu.

.

.

.

"Sasuke.." Mikoto terlihat senang saat Sasuke telah sadar dari pingsannya. Raut khawatir berganti dengan raut penuh kebahagian.

"O-Okaasan." Ucap Sasuke samar-samar.

Mereka semua kini semakin tersenyum senang karena ingatan Sasuke sudah kembali.

"Terima kasih Kami-Sama." Mikoto memanjat syukur.

Sasuke mencoba duduk dan memegangi lehernya yang terasa nyeri.

"Sasuke-Kun." Sakura tersenyum haru.

Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya dan meneliti orang-orang disekitarnya. Saat ini dia berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Hinata."

Semua terdiam.

"Mana Hinata?" Teriak Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kalian berusaha menghalangiku untuk mencari Hinata, sekarang cepat katakan dimana Hinata?"

Sasuke hendak bangkit sampai Naruto menghalanginya dengan tatapan murka.

"Sekarang katakan kepada kami yang sejujurnya, Ingatanmu sudah pulih sejak kapan?"

Sasuke terlihat tidak takut dengan tatapan murka Naruto.

Naruto memiliki sebuah insting tersendiri.

"Maaf." Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya.

"Brengsek."

Naruto kini paham dan dia melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah Sasuke.

Mikoto dan Sakura memekik kaget dan sedikit takut.

"Hentikan Naruto." Sakura memegang tangan Naruto.

"Kamu lihat, ha? Sakura-Chan dan Ibumu. Mereka mengkhawatirkanmu sampai hampir mati tetapi kamu malah memilih bersenang-senang dengan perempuan lain?" Naruto mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke.

"Hinata bukan perempuan lain, dia adalah kekasihku dan aku akan segera menikah dengannya."

Ucapan Sasuke berhasil meruntuhkan semua kebahagian Sakura lagi.

Sakura menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Sial." Naruto hendak melayangkan kembali pukulannya tetapi Mikoto menahan tangan Naruto.

"Jangan pukuli Sasuke, kumohon Naruto."

"Kamu lihat brengsek? Semua orang membelamu, tetapi apa balasanmu?"

Sasuke merenungi kesalahannya, memang ingatannya sudah kembali sejak lama. Lebih tepatnya saat dia bermimpi mengenai potongan-potongan ingatannya. Saat terbangun ingatannya sudah pulih dan juga semua ingatan saat dirinya setelah mengalami kecelakaan hingga dia berakhir di rumah Hinata. Sasuke mengingat semuanya, tidak ada yang terlewat.

Bukan tidak ingin jujur tetapi dalam hatinya telah tumbuh perasaan lain yang lebih kuat. Perasaan yang bernama cinta.

Sasuke ingat saat dia masih hilang ingatan, dirinya telah jatuh hati kepada Hinata, mungkin karena ketulusan, kebaikkan dan juga senyuman Hinata. Semuanya, ya.. Sasuke telah Jatuh cinta sepenuhnya kepada Hinata.

Demi terus bersama Hinata, dia membuat sandiwara untuk dirinya sendiri. Bahkan dia rela membuang masa lalunya hanya untuk terus bersama Hinata. Mungkin ini hukuman atas perbuatannya. Dia telah membuat Ibunya bersedih dan khawatir.

Tetapi sungguh, Sasuke amat sangat mencintai Hinata.

"Okaasan maaf." Sasuke terlihat menyesal.

Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya dan segera keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Dia perlu waktu untuk mendinginkan pikirannya sendiri.

"Naruto." Sakura mengikuti Naruto.

Saat ini tinggallah Sasuke dan Mikoto.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama ini Sasuke?" Mikoto duduk di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku minta maaf Okaasan."

"Okaasan sudah memaafkanmu."

Mikoto memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku juga harus meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menikah dengan Sakura.."

"Aku telah mencintai wanita lain."

Mikoto melepas pelukan itu dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Okaasan akan menyetujui siapapun pilihanmu, asalkan itu membuatmu bahagia."

Sasuke menatap Mikoto tidak percaya.

"Tetapi, apakah kamu tidak kasihan melihat Sakura? Menikah denganmu adalah impiannya sejak kecil."

"Aku telah salah mengartikan perasaanku kepada Sakura. Dalam hal ini, aku memang bajingan. Tetapi, kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh telah jatuh cinta."

Mikoto membelai rambut Sasuke.

"Apa semua sudah terlambat?" Ucap Sasuke frustasi.

"Tidak ada yang terlambat nak. Lakukanlah hal yang bisa membuatmu bahagia." Sasuke menatap wajah Mikoto yang tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke merindukan senyuman itu.

Ucapan Mikoto juga sama seperti ucapan Hinata saat malam itu.

Sasuke tersenyum..

"Pergilah, bawa kembali wanita pilihanmu."

Sasuke mengangguk dan segera beranjak pergi ke rumah Hinata.

'Terima kasih Okaasan.'

"Sasuke-Kun.."

"Sakura, maaf."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke segera berlari menuju mobil milik Mikoto.

Dia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi berharap semuanya belum terlambat.

.

.

.

Sasuke terpaku saat berdiri di depan rumah Hinata.

Gelap, tanpa penerangan.

Sasuke ingat dia masih memegang kunci cadangan. Dengan segera dia membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu-lampu.

Perasaan takut mulai menyerangnya.

"Hinata.." Panggil Sasuke.

"Hinata.." Sasuke terus memanggil sambil meneliti setiap sudut ruangan.

Dia sadar Hinata telah pergi. Dengan lunglai dia berjalan dan pandangannya melihat sepucuk surat di atas meja.

_**Naruto-Kun, jika kamu membaca surat ini mungkin aku sudah pergi jauh. Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu dan membatalkan janji yang sudah pernah kita buat.**_

_**Tetapi aku tidak menyesal, seperti yang sudah kukatakan. Aku bersyukur.**_

_**Mungkin jika kita bertemu suatu saat nanti, aku akan memanggilmu Sasuke.**_

_**Tetapi percayalah setiap kenangan yang ku lalui bersamamu tidak akan aku lupakan. Aku harap kamu juga tidak akan melupakanku setelah ingatanmu kembali.**_

_**Sekali lagi terima kasih dan maaf.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu.**_

_**Hinata.**_

Sasuke meremas surat itu dan segera keluar menuju mobil. Tujuannya saat ini adalah rumah Kiba.

Sesampainya, Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah Kiba dengan tidak sabar.

"Iyaa, tunggu sebentar." Teriak Kiba dari dalam rumah.

"Siapa?" Ujar Kiba sebelum membuka pintu.

"Apakah Hinata memberitahumu kemana dia pergi?" Tanya Sasuke cepat saat Kiba telah membukakan pintu.

"Naruto?"

"Cepat jawab."

"Eh, Ti-Tidak.. Memangnya ada apa? Kalian berkelahi?" Tanya Kiba khawatir.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya.

"Tentu saja, Hinata tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun." Bela Kiba.

"Baiklah, maaf sudah mengganggu." Sasuke kembali berlari menuju mobilnya.

Kiba hanya bisa mangap melihat Sasuke kini sudah memiliki sebuah mobil mewah.

"Dia sekarang jadi supir ya?" Tanya Kiba polos entah kepada siapa.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggeram kesal karena pencariannya berakhir dengan sia-sia. Hinata sudah benar-benar pergi dari Konoha.

Sasuke pulang dalam keadaan kacau. Di ruang tamu dia melihat Sakura yang masih duduk menantinya pulang.

"Sasuke-Kun sudah pulang?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Tidurlah Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku akan tidur jika Sasuke-Kun sudah pulang dan berjanji tidak akan pergi lagi." Suaranya terdengar lirih.

"…."

"Aku tidak akan pergi, sekarang tidurlah." Sasuke pun berlalu menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Sakura yang hampir menangis.

Hati Sakura sungguh sakit melihat perubahan Sasuke yang sangat drastis, terlebih penyataannya yang terang-terangan mengenai cintanya kepada seorang wanita lain.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah berlalu selama seminggu sejak kepulangan Sasuke dan dia masih mengerahkan semua anak buahnya yang terpercaya dulu untuk melacak keberadaan Hinata. Namun sayang tanda-tanda keberadaan Hinata masih belum diketahui. Sasuke frustasi.

Dia menjadi sering menghabiskan waktu di klub-klub dengan minuman beralkohol tinggi. Baginya ini adalah pelarian yang terbaik.

Hampir setiap malam Sasuke pulang dengan keadaan mabuk berat.

Sakura hanya bisa memandang sedih dengan keadaan Sasuke. Dia ingin menjadi seorang yang egois karena cintanya kepada Sasuke dan dia akan tetap bertahan meskipun menyakitkan.

"Hinataaa, dimana kamu sekarangggg?" Sasuke pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

Untuk berjalan saja tubuhnya oleng-oleng.

Sakura yang selalu menanti kepulangan Sasuke segera membantu Sasuke untuk menuntunnya ke dalam kamar.

"Sasuke-Kun." Ujar Sakura lirih.

"Hinataaa.." Sasuke memegangi pundak Sakura.

Saat ini dalam pengelihatannya, Sakura adalah Hinata.

Sasuke segera memeluk Sakura.

"Aku merindukanmuuu Hinata.." Racau Sasuke.

"Kamu mabuk Sasuke-Kun, aku adalah Sakura."

"Hinataa.. Jangan pergi lagi.. Kumohon.."

Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium Sakura penuh hasrat.

Mulanya Sakura menolak namun lama-lama ciuman Sasuke ikut memabukkannya.

Sasuke menggiring pelan Sakura ke dalam kamarnya. Dia mendorong Sakura ke atas ranjang.

"Hinataaa, aku sungguh merindukanmuuu.."

Sasuke masih melihat Sakura sebagai Hinata.

Sasuke mengendurkan dasinya dan beranjak ke atas ranjang menindih Sakura.

Sakura sebenarnya cukup ketakutan dan sedih karena Sasuke tengah menganggap dirinya sebagai Hinata tetapi jika ini dapat membuat Sasuke menjadi miliknya lagi, dia rela.

Sasuke kembali menciumi Sakura dengan penuh nafsu. Beranjak dari bibir menuju leher Sakura.

"Ahh.." Sakura mendesah atas kenikmatan yang Sasuke berikan.

Sasuke kembali menghentikan aksinya dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Hinata.." Sasuke mengelap setitik air mata di ujung mata Sakura.

Sasuke mulai melucuti pakaiannya dan kembali akan menyerang Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan anehnya dia belum merasakan sentuhan apapun dari Sasuke. Dia mendengar sebuah dengkuran halus dari samping wajahnya.

Sasuke tertidur.

Sakura tersenyum sedih.

Bahkan disaat seperti ini dirinya tidak dilihat oleh Sasuke. Hancur sudah pertahanan Sakura. Dia menangis kembali.

Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang masih menindihnya. Dia membetulkan posisi tidur Sasuke dan menyelimutinya.

"Selamat malam Sasuke-Kun." Sakura memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening Sasuke dan beranjak keluar kamar Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke tetap masuk kerja meski kepalanya masih terasa berat akibat minuman kemarin malam. Dirinya berpapasan dengan Naruto saat akan masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Kudengar setiap malam kamu sering pulang mabuk, benarkah itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa pedulimu?" Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Lucu, kamu bertanya apa peduliku? Aku ini sahabatmu."

"Kamu yang lucu."

"Kamu masih marah soal Hinata?"

"…."

"Kudengar juga kamu masih mencari keberadaannya. Bagaimana jika kita bertaruh." Naruto tersenyum sambil memainkan ujung lengan kemejanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Hinata bukan barang taruhan."

"Jika dalam waktu 5 hari kamu belum menemukan Hinata maka kamu harus segera menikahi Sakura tetapi jika kamu berhasil menemukannya aku akan merestuimu dengan Hinata, Bagaimana?"

"Hm.. Konyol dan jangan harap aku akan mengikuti taruhan konyolmu itu."

"Kamu takut?" Naruto memancing.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke memandang sinis ke Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kita lihat siapa yang menang nanti."

Sasuke segera berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih melihatnya dengan senyuman.

**Drrt.. Drrt..**

Naruto mendapat sebuah pesan di handphonenya dan dia tersenyum saat melihat isi pesan itu.

Naruto kembali memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan meninggalkan perusahaan menuju suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, diam-diam Naruto juga mencari keberadaan Hinata dan hari ini dia akan segera bertemu dengan Hinata. Perasaan bersalah masih menghigapinya sehingga dia ingin memastikan keadaan Hinata baik-baik saja.

Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kota Suna. Menurut informasi yang dia dapatkan, Hinata kini tinggal di Suna dengan nama yang berbeda dan dia mendirikan sebuah toko aksesoris yang cukup terkenal di Suna.

Hanya tinggal beberapa km lagi maka Naruto akan segera sampai di tempat tujuannya.

.

.

.

"Selamat si-."

Hinata menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat seorang tamu yang mengunjungi tokonya.

Naruto membungkukkan badannya, memberi salam.

Hinata hanya dapat diam mematung.

"Apa kabarmu Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

"Se-Seperti yang sedang kamu lihat." Hinata mencoba tersenyum.

"Apakah kamu ada waktu? Bagaimana dengan makan siang bersama?" Tawar Naruto.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Naruto saat ini berada dalam sebuah restaurant cepat saji. Masih belum ada yang membuka suara setelah selesai menyantap makanan.

"Maaf."

Hinata menaikkan alisnya tetapi dia mengerti kemana arah ucapan Naruto.

"Sudahlah.. Aku sudah merelakannya."

"…"

"Bagaimana keadaan Naru, ehm maksudku Sasuke-Kun sekarang?"

"Baik.. Ingatannya sudah kembali dan dia akan segera menikah dengan Sakura." Naruto terpaksa berbohong mengenai pernikahan Sasuke.

"Begitu ya.." Hinata mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit.

"Aku menitipkan ucapan selamat untuk mereka." Lanjut Hinata lagi.

"Apakah perasaanmu masih begitu besar kepada Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto ragu.

"Tidak akan semudah itu untuk melupakan orang sangat kamu cintai."

Perkataan Hinata barusan seolah turut menusuk Naruto.

"Kamu benar." Raut Naruto berubah sendu.

Memang benar, sulit untuk melupakan seorang yang sangat kamu cintai.

Cinta Naruto kepada Sakura pun demikian, meskipun sudah terlalu sering Naruto dimanfaatkan tetapi dia rela demi melihat Sakura tersenyum.

Siang itu Naruto habiskan waktunya bersama dengan Hinata dengan bercerita hal-hal lucu, menjauhkan segala hal tentang Sasuke. Setidaknya Naruto bisa sedikit lebih tenang saat menyadari Hinata kini menjadi lebih tegar.

.

.

.

"Hinata-Dono.. Siapa pria berambut kuning tadi?" Tanya seorang karyawan Hinata.

"Dia hanya seorang teman lama.."

Hinata berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"Gaara-Kun aku titip toko sebentar, aku ingin membersihkan diri."

"Siap Hinata-Dono."

Toko Hinata langsung menyatu dengan tempat tinggal Hinata. Lantai satu adalah toko aksesoris Hinata dan lantai dua adalah tempat tinggalnya.

Gaara adalah seorang preman yang pernah Hinata selamatkan saat dirinya baru tiba di Suna. Pertemuan mereka tidak dapat dikatakan baik-baik karena saat Hinata menemukan Gaara, keadaannya cukup mengenaskan. Terdapat banyak luka dan Gaara juga dalam keadaan pingsan saat itu.

Hinata segera membawa Gaara menuju rumah sakit dan membayar semua biaya pengobatan Gaara hingga dirinya sembuh. Gaara sangat terharu melihat kebaikkan Hinata dan sejak hari itu Gaara berjanji akan berubah menjadi seorang pria sejati dan selalu menjadi pelindung Hinata.

.

.

.

Sasuke cukup frustasi dengan taruhannya. Ini sudah hari keempat dan para anak buahnya masih belum memberikan sebuah kabar baik.

Dia tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahannya untuk yang kedua kali. Menikah dengan Sakura dengan tidak ada cinta, sama saja akan membunuh Sakura secara perlahan. Sasuke masih memiliki hati untuk itu. Setidaknya, dia sudah banyak belajar mengerti akan perasaan saat bersama dengan Hinata. Dia hanya tidak ingin Sakura lebih terluka karena dirinya.

Bahkan setiap hari Sasuke rajin pulang pergi Konoha untuk melihat rumah Hinata. Berharap Hinata pulang ke rumah. Seperti sore ini, Sasuke masih berdiam diri di dalam mobil melihat rumah Hinata yang gelap dan kosong, sedih rasanya.

**Drrt.. Drrt..**

"Halo.." Sasuke menerima telepon dari seseorang.

"Aku ingin memberikan sebuah kabar, untuk itu sendiri aku belum bisa menjamin sepenuhnya."

"Apa? Cepat katakan." Sasuke mulai tidak sabar.

"Menurut informasi yang kami terima saat ini, wanita yang sedang kamu cari tinggal di Kota Suna. Dia mengganti seluruh identitasnya sehingga menyulitkan kami untuk melacaknya."

"Lalu?"

"Namanya berganti menjadi Tsubasa Hanabi."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat mendengar nama baru Hinata.

"Kirimkan saja alamatnya, biar sisanya aku yang urus."

"Baik."

Sasuke segera melajukan mobilnya saat setelah sambungan telepon terputus, tidak perlu waktu yang lama dia juga sudah mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari anak buahnya yang berisikan alamat Hinata.

Sasuke sengaja mematikan ponselnya dan membuang sembarangan di kursi penumpang.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari Konoha menuju Suna hanya membutuhkan waktu dua setengah jam. Saat ini Sasuke telah tiba di depan toko milik Hinata. Masih dari dalam mobil Sasuke memperhatikan seorang wanita yang sangat dia rindukan melalui pintu kaca. Wanitanya kini sedang mengelap sebuah etalase kaca.

Sungguh tidak berubah.

Sasuke turun dari dalam mobil dan melangkah menuju toko Hinata.

"Selamat malam, maaf tetapi kami sudah tu-."

Hinata lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut dengan tamunya akhir-akhir ini.

'Naruto-Kun…'

'Tidak dia bukan Naruto-Kun tetapi Sasuke.'

Sasuke berjalan angkuh menuju sebuah etalase kaca.

"Aku mau melihat ini."

Hinata masih diam mematung.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dan menaikkan alisnya.

"Hm?"

"Ma-Maaf.. Tetapi kami sudah tutup." Hinata terlihat gugup.

"Tidak akan lama, aku hanya ingin melihat gelang ini." Sasuke menunjuk sebuah gelang yang terpajang dalam etalase tersebut.

Hinata berjalan pelan menghampiri. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat mengambil gelang yang Sasuke maksud.

"I-Ini.." Hinata menyerahkan gelang itu.

"Aku ingin membelikannya untuk calon istriku, apakah itu terlihat bagus?"

**Deg..**

Sakit..

Hinata merasakan sakit di hatinya. Dia teringat ucapan Naruto tempo hari mengenai pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"I-Ini.." Hinata bahkan tidak dapat mengatakan apapun.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Dia segera mengambil tangan kanan Hinata dan memasangkan gelang itu ke tangan Hinata.

"Ini bagus dan cantik." Sasuke memuji.

Hinata menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

Sasuke segera membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Sasuke berujar lirih.

'Bohong.. Ini pasti mimpi.'

"Kenapa kamu meninggalkanku sendiri? Kamu lupa dengan janji yang kita buat?" Sekali lagi Sasuke bertanya.

Hinata ingin menangis.

"Jangan diam Hinata." Pinta Sasuke.

Hinata segera melepas paksa pelukan itu.

"Ma-Maaf Uchiha-San.. Sa-Saya tidak ada keperluan apa-apa lagi dengan anda." Hinata mencoba tegar.

"Kamu tidak dapat membohongiku dan apa itu panggilan Uchiha."

"…."

"Aku gila Hinata.. Aku hancur.. Aku mohon jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi.." Sasuke kembali menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menciumnya.

Hinata ingin menolak tetapi pikirannya tidak mau menurut.

"Lihat cincin ini.. Bahkan kamu masih memakainya.."

Hinata melepas paksa tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Dia berbalik membelakangi Sasuke.

"I-Ini karena a-aku tidak bisa melepaskannya.. Ci-Cincin ini terlalu kecil sehingga aku tidak bisa melepaskannya."

Sasuke tersenyum. Dia memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Kubilang jangan berbohong lagi Hinata."

Hinata kembali berdebar-debar.

"La-Lagipula ini pemberian Naruto-Kun bukan kamu."

"Maaf Hinata.."

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku membohongimu.. Ingatanku sudah kembali sejak saat aku masih berada di rumahmu."

**Deg..**

"Aku tetap bersandiwara menjadi Naruto karena aku mencintaimu dan tidak ingin pergi darimu."

Sasuke bisa merasakan badan Hinata bergetar.

Hinata menangis.

"Pulanglah.." Isak Hinata.

"Tidak.."

"Kubilang pulanglah dan jangan pernah temui diriku lagi." Hinata kesal dan kecewa. Dia merasa dipermainkan.

"Bensin mobilku habis, aku tidak bisa pulang." Sasuke kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Hinata lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli.. Sekarang pulanglah lagipula, aku juga akan segera menikah. Jadi, lupakan saja masa lalu yang pernah kita lalui."

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Hinata. Dia menatap tajam Hinata.

"Katakan semua itu bohong." Geram Sasuke.

"Bukankah kamu juga akan segera menikah? Sebaiknya jangan buat calon istrimu sedih lagi."

"Darimana kamu tahu?"

"Naruto-San memberitahu ku."

Sasuke menggeram kesal dalam hati.

"Jangan percaya ucapannya."

"Sudahlah Sasuke-Kun.. Kita sudah berakhir.." Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh luka.

Sasuke benci tatapan itu. Dia tidak ingin Hinata sedih.

"Hanya malam ini…"

"Hm?"

"Aku mengijinkanmu untuk menginap disini tetapi berjanjilah besok kamu sudah harus pergi." Hinata menyerah. Hatinya tetap tidak tega terlebih ini sudah malam.

Rupanya kebohongan Sasuke yang lain berhasil meluluhkan Hinata kembali.

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Karena disini hanya ada satu kamar, kamu akan tidur di ruang tengah."

.

.

.

Hinata sungguh tidak menyangka pertemuannya dengan Sasuke akan secepat ini. Hal ini semakin membuat Hinata tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke.

'Oh Kami-Sama, cobaan apalagi yang kamu kirim untukku?'

.

.

.

"Halo.."

"Naruto.. Apakah kamu mengetahui kemana Sasuke-Kun pergi?"

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa Sakura-Chan?"

"Dia belum pulang ke rumah sejak semalam.. Aku juga tidak dapat menghubunginya karena ponselnya mati."

"Aku akan mencarinya, kamu tunggu saja dirumah."

Naruto mulai berpikir setelah sambungan teleponnya dengan Sakura terputus. Ini adalah hari kelima dan merupakan hari terakhir dalam taruhannya dengan Sasuke.

Naruto mencoba berpikir keras.

'Mungkinkah.'

Segera Naruto mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi ke tempat Hinata untuk mencari kepastiannya. Naruto berharap dalam hati semoga firasatnya salah.

.

.

.

Naruto terlihat kesal karena firasatnya terbukti benar. Saat ini dia melihat mobil milik Sasuke terparkir di depan toko milik Hinata.

'Jadi semalam dia menginap disini.'

'Sial.'

Naruto segera masuk ke dalam toko yang sudah dibuka. Dia melihat Sasuke yang kini tengah membersihkan etalase kaca.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Sasuke tanpa melihat tamunya yang datang.

"Hentikan basa-basimu." Naruto berujar kesal.

Dia segera mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto melainkan dia tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku menang." Ujar Sasuke bangga.

"Brengsek.. Kamu memang brengsek." Maki Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu."

"Aku sedang tidak memujimu."

"Hm? Terserah."

Satu pukulan mentah melayang di wajah Sasuke.

"Kamu tahu betapa khawatirnya Sakura-Chan karena tidak melihat kepulanganmu?"

Naruto kembali mencengkram kerah Sasuke.

"Apa belum puas kamu menyakiti Sakura-Chan? Jawab aku brengsek?"

"Kenapa bukan kamu saja yang menikah dengan Sakura?" Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tch.. Jangan berpikir aku ini buta dan bodoh. Kamu itu mencintai Sakura sejak kita masih kecil bukan?"

"Grr." Naruto kembali menggeram kesal.

"Dia hanya mencintaimu, bukankah saat itu kamu sudah berjanji untuk membahagiakannya?"

"Aku telah salah mengartikan perasaanku terhadap Sakura. Aku minta maaf karena aku memang brengsek."

"Sasuke-Kun, ada apa ribut-rib-."

"Naruto-San?"

Naruto segera melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Ada apa ini? Jika ingin berkelahi sebaiknya lakukan di tempat lain." Hinata kembali kesal melihat sebagian etalasenya menjadi miring dan isi di dalamnya menjadi berantakan.

"Hinata." Naruto menghampiri Hinata.

"Katakan pada si bodoh ini, jika kita akan segera menikah."

Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata sama-sama menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Naruto sendiri memberikan tatapan memohon kepada Hinata.

"I-Itu.."

"Jadi? Maksudmu akan segera menikah itu dengan Naruto?" Sasuke terlihat sangat marah.

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, dia tidak menyangka Naruto akan datang dan membantu menutupi kebohongannya kemarin malam.

"Jawab Hinata.. Tatap mataku." Sasuke mencengkram bahu Hinata.

"Lepaskan." Suara Hinata terdengar dingin. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Sasuke dingin.

"Ya.. Aku akan menikah dengan Naruto-San.." Jawab Hinata mantap.

"Bohong.. Katakan itu bohong.."

"Lihat ini." Hinata memperlihatkan cincin yang Sasuke berikan.

Dia melepaskan dari jarinya dengan sekali tarikan dan melemparnya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tidak butuh itu lagi."

Hinata terpaksa berakting. Hatinya sakit tetapi ini jalan yang terbaik. Dia hanya tidak ingin ada yang terluka kembali. Cukup dia saja, biarkan.

Sasuke menatap horor. Hatinya bagaikan teriris.

Dia tertawa kecil.

"Baik.. Jika itu yang kalian mau.. Aku akan menikahi Sakura, secepatnya.!" Sasuke memberi penekanan pada kalimat akhirnya dan meninggalkan toko Hinata dengan air mata.

Ya, Sasuke menangis.

Hinata merosot jatuh saat melihat mobil Sasuke telah melaju pergi.

"Maaf." Naruto memeluk Hinata yang tengah menangis terisak.

"Maaf.." Ucap Naruto lagi.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-Kun.." Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dengan khawatir.

Sasuke menampilkan wajah yang sangat dingin.

"Kita akan menikah 5 hari lagi, persiapkan semuanya." Setelah itu Sasuke pun berlalu.

Entah harus senang atau sedih. Sakura merasakan Sasuke terpaksa melangsungkan pernikahan mereka.

.

.

.

Persiapan demi persiapan pun mereka lakukan. Sejauh ini Sakura dan Mikoto lebih banyak melakukan persiapan, sesekali Naruto ikut membantu Sakura untuk mempersiapkannya. Sasuke sendiri lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di perusahaan dan dia tidak perduli. Hanya hari ini dia menemani Sakura untuk mencoba baju pengantin.

"Sakura-San, anda sungguh terlihat cantik.. Coba kamu perlihatkan kepada Sasuke-San.. Dia sudah menunggu dengan setelan jas pengantinnya. Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang sangat cocok." Puji Shizune senang.

'Cocok ya.' Sakura berusaha tersenyum.

"Hm.. Terima kasih Shizune-San.."

Sakura hanya tersenyum sedih saat melihat Sasuke yang seperti mayat hidup.

Duduk melamun.

Dia tidak ingin menikah dengan Sasuke yang seperti itu. Dia ingin pernikahannya yang satu kali seumur hidup dilangsungkan dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Hanya itu, apakah itu sulit?

"Sasuke-Kun." Suara sendu Sakura mengalun merdu.

Sasuke melihat ke Sakura.

"Cantik Sakura."

Sasuke berusaha tersenyum meskipun Sakura tahu jauh dalam hati Sasuke, dia menangis.

'Maaf Sasuke-Kun.. Maaf.'

.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura mengajak Naruto untuk bertemu dan membicarakan beberapa hal.

"Naruto.. Maukah kamu mengantarkan aku menemui Hinata?" Pinta Sakura memelas.

"Untuk apa? Kamu dan Sasuke akan segera menikah.." Naruto terlihat sedikit panik.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya."

"Hahh.. Baiklah.."

Naruto menuruti keinginan Sakura yang ingin bertemu dengan Hinata. Dia segera melajukan mobilnya ke tempat Hinata.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandangi jimat keberuntungan miliknya yang diberikan oleh Hinata.

Dia berpikir dirinya begitu bodoh dan benar julukan Naruto untuknya, Brengsek.

Sasuke sadar sudah banyak menyakiti setiap wanita yang bersamanya.

Apakah mencintai itu sesulit ini?

Bisakah dia hidup penuh cinta di kehidupan lain bersama Hinata, jika di kehidupan ini tidak bisa?

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah.

Besok adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Sakura.

.

.

.

Hinata melihat cincin yang Sasuke berikan untuknya. Dia kembali mengambil cincin itu sesaat kepergian Naruto.

Hinata memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru muda.

Semua barang-barang telah Hinata kemasi, dia sudah siap meninggalkan Jepang. Hinata ingin memulai sebuah kehidupan yang benar-benar baru tanpa cerita Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura di dalamnya.

Ya, dia sudah cukup sakit dan lelah.

Mungkin dengan begini, dia dapat pelan-pelan mengubur perasaannya dan jika sudah tua nanti dia akan menjadikannya sebagai cerita dongeng untuk cucu-cucunya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil.

Ya, sebuah cerita yang berakhir dengan _Sad Ending_. Tidak terlalu buruk, karena dia cukup merasakan kenangan manis. Bukankah tidak semua cerita berakhir dengan _Happy _ _Ending._

Hinata menutup koper terakhirnya.

Besok akan menjadi perjalanannya yang baru menuju Korea.

"Hinata-Dono."

"Gaara-Kun? Ada apa?"

"Ada seorang tamu yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Persilahkan dia masuk."

"Baik."

Sakura memasuki ruang tengah dengan Hinata yang telah duduk disana.

"Selamat siang." Sakura memberi hormat. "Maaf mengganggu waktumu." Lanjut Sakura sopan.

Hinata hanya tersenyum mengejek dirinya sendiri. Sungguh jika ini sebuah permainan, demi apapun itu, ini tidaklah lucu.

Sakura segera mengambil posisi duduk di samping Hinata.

Hening belum ada percakapan.

"Ada apa kamu datang kemari?" Hinata lelah hanya berdiam diri.

"Maaf.. Jika mengganggu waktumu."

"Jangan berbasa-basi. Katakan saja."

"Aku.." Sakura terdiam.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas pertolongan dan perhatianmu selama Sasuke-Kun sakit." Lanjut Sakura.

Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku ikhlas."

"Aku juga ingin meminta maaf.." Sakura berujar lirih.

"Aku tidak marah kepadamu, jadi tidak perlu meminta maaf dan kamu tidak memiliki salah apapun."

"Maaf."

"Berhentilah meminta maaf."

"A-Apakah kamu akan pergi?" Sakura bertanya takut.

Hinata menatap koper-kopernya.

"Ya, besok aku akan pergi jauh jadi, kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

"Maaf."

Hinata menghela nafas.

Entah kenapa disaat seperti ini Sakura seperti orang jahat.

"Aku mengucapkan selamat untuk kalian." Hinata tersenyum tulus.

Sakura dapat menangkap kesedihan dari Hinata karena dia juga adalah seorang wanita.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari paling bahagia dalam hidup Sasuke dan Sakura. Ya, seharusnya.

Sakura dengan gaun pengantinnya terlihat sangat memukau dan cantik, namun hanya kemurungan yang terpancar di wajah cantiknya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan menyadari kemurungan di wajah Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum manis sekali.

"Sasuke-Kun."

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke lembut.

"Terima kasih dan maaf."

"Hm?"

"Pergilah sebelum semuanya terlambat."

"Apa maksudmu? Acaranya sebentar lagi akan di mulai." Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Hinata." Sakura memandang Sasuke lembut.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Saat ini mungkin dia sudah di bandara. Kejarlah dan bawa dia kembali."

Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan dan sebelum benar-benar keluar dia kembali memandang Sakura yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

Sakura menyerah sepenuhnya. Dia juga ingin melihat orang yang dicintainya bahagia.

Naruto memasuki ruangan Sakura hendak memanggilnya karena acara akan segera dimulai.

"Sakura-Chan.." Panggil Naruto tersenyum.

Dia turut bahagia atas pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura meskipun dia juga merasakan sakit hati.

Sakura tersenyum lembut ke Naruto dan menggenggam lembut tangan Naruto.

"Maaf dan terima kasih."

Runtuh sudah pertahanan yang Sakura buat.

"Kenapa menangis? Acara akan segera dimulai."

Sakura menggeleng lemah meskipun begitu dia masih tersenyum, sangat manis.

"Aku sudah merelakan semuanya. Aku juga ingin berbuat sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke bahagia."

Teringat percakapannya dengan Hinata kemarin, 'Lakukanlah hal yang kamu sukai dan apa yang membuatmu bahagia'.

Dan sekarang adalah waktunya, Sakura ingin Sasuke bahagia.

"Apa?" Naruto terkejut.

"Aku akan mengejar Sasuke." Naruto hendak pergi tetapi tangan Sakura menghentikannya.

Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"Bantu aku Naruto."

Naruto bersujud dihadapan Sakura.

"Bantu aku mencintaimu."

Naruto terdiam bagaikan tersetrum listrik. Perutnya terasa geli bagaikan berjuta kupu-kupu mengelitiknya.

Mungkin ini juga saatnya Sakura menyambut perasaan Naruto setelah sekian lama.

Naruto menghapus jejak air mata Sakura dan sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir milik Sakura.

.

.

.

Hinata kembali menatap sebuah foto dalam galeri ponselnya. Sebuah foto dirinya dan Sasuke saat berada di kebun binatang Ueno.

_Pesawat menuju Korea akan segera berangkat, diharapkan kepada seluruh penumpang untuk segera memasuki pesawat. Terima kasih._

Hinata menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis. Dia menutup ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Hinata berdiri dan hendak menyeret kopernya sampai sebuah tangan menahan langkahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-Kun."

Hinata melihat Sasuke bernafas dengan tersengal-sengal.

Sasuke terus berlari di sepanjang bandara mencari sosok Hinata. Dia bersyukur Hinata belum pergi.

Hinata terkejut, seharusnya saat ini Sasuke sedang menjalani prosesi pernikahan.

Sasuke kembali menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri?" Sasuke berujar lirih.

"Sa-Sasuke-."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"SSsst."

"Aku tidak jadi menikah dengan Sakura."

"Ke-Kena-."

"Ssstt.."

Sasuke belum mengijinkan Hinata untuk berbicara.

"Sakura sudah melepaskanku.." Sasuke tersenyum.

Hinata tidak percaya.

"Karena telah membohongiku, kamu harus menerima hukuman." Sasuke menyeringai.

Ya, Sasuke menyadari Hinata telah berbohong mengenai pernikahannya dengan Naruto.

Hinata menelan ludahnya.

Sasuke segera menarik koper Hinata dan menarik tangan Hinata lalu menyeretnya.

"Tu-Tunggu Sasuke-Kun."

"Hm?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Hinata.

"Ma-Mau kemana kita?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Tentu saja menikah." Sasuke kembali menyeringai nakal.

"Ehh?!"

"Kamu harus tanggung jawab atas gagalnya pernikahanku hari ini dengan cara kamu menjadi pengantin wanitanya."

"Tu-Tungguuu…."

Sasuke kembali menyeret tangan Hinata dan kopernya.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak akan melepaskan Hinata lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

Sasuke mengaitkan jarinya dengan Hinata dan meninggalkan bandara.

.

.

.

**THE END**

…

**Hahaha… Selesai… Bagaimana pendapat kalian?**

**Saya akan membalas beberapa review para pembaca disini tetapi aku ingin mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih kepada semua reader, reviewer, dan juga yang sudah sudi Follow dan Fave. Langsung saja….**

**Kenapa aku memakai nama Naruto untuk Sasuke?**

**= Alasannya ada di chapter ini. *Baca lagi adegan di taman***

**Sasuke kok sempet jalan dan tidak pingsan habis kecelakaan?**

**= Pingsan kok habis kecelakaan, hanya saja anggap Cuma setengah jam dan dia sadar lagi terus berjalan ke arah Konoha.**

**Soal cincin?**

**= Sasuke kan masih pegang cincinnya saat melompat dari mobil. Jadi pas dia jatuh, cincinnya masih di tangan Sasuke. Pas Sasuke sadar, dia masih pegang cincin itu tetapi lupa itu punya siapa dan buat siapa.**

**Soal pakaian Sasuke habis kecelakaan?**

**= Sasuke pas dibawa ke rumah sakit ada ganti pakaian pasien karena baju yang dia kenakan itu rusak dan banyak darah. Pas sampai rumah Hinata, dia pakai baju peninggalan Neji. Selama Sasuke belum sadar, Kiba datang buat bantu ganti pakaian Sasuke. Kira-kira begitu.**

**Sasuke pilih Hinata pas ingatannya balik?**

**= Jawabannya udah di chapter ini.**

**Kenapa Cuma 2 chapter?**

**= Maunya dibuat 6 tetapi uda malas pisah, jadi chapter 2 ini panjang banget. Ahahah**

**Pernah baca komiknya dan endingnya pasti SasuHina?**

**= Saya belum pernah baca komik yang ceritanya ini.. Huhuhu.. dan endingnya memang SasuHina.. hahaha..**

**Kok Sasu kurang feelnya ya?**

**= Maafkan keterbatasan saya.. Terima kasih atas kritikannya, saya akan mencoba dan mencoba lagi.. Terima kasihh :***

**Sekian balasannya.**

**Sungguh senang dengan semua review positif yang saya terima.**

**Akhir kata Terima Kasih banyak semuanya.. ^^/**


End file.
